Hopeless
by Ms.Reality2
Summary: When Edward Cullen retires ever director in Hollywood might cry! Edward Cullen was a successful actor/billionaire looking for love and a family. Isabella Swan has baggage from here to Hollywood. She has a daughter and a dead beat husband. Will her search of love smack right into her or will it just be too good to be true.(HIATUS 9/28/14)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone so here is what's going on. You might realize that this is the same story but not the same author. Well its still me (lol) I just haven't written in a while and forgot my fanfic login (Oops!) So away I create a new one and here it is. Ill be retyping the first chapter and then continuing on. If you have any Ideas send em in or review them. I will try and use them. So please give me another chance? And see if the story is even worth you waiting around for?**

**Thanks A Bunch!**

**Yours,**

**:)**


	2. New Beginning

**Hey Guys Hope You Enjoy Its Different From The Last One So Please Read :)**

* * *

** "I can't keep on givng you what might be ment for someone new, wake me up the dream I had, is over" **

* * *

_"Edward!"_

_"Edward over here!"_

_"Edward Why?"_

_"You can't do this! What about the new movie? The Fans?"_

_I know a lot of people were bummed out about my early retiring but to be honest I A) didn't need anymore money and B)Didn't like what path I was going down. When I got out of high school I tried to go to med school, just so I didn't disappoint my father. But he let me know that I should do what I loved the most. And that was acting. So I went into acting. I would do little shows in the doddest of places. And that's how I got discovered. Irina, god bless her soul, ended up in the wrong part of town and stumbled on a site where I happened to be doing a play. She watch and literally chased me down afterwards and we talked and the rest was history. She has been my agent ever since. She got me every role I have ever had. I now have more money then I would ever be able to spend in two lifetimes , I also have girls and even guys throw themselves at me. What's not to love? Well the thing is I don't care about the millions of dollars I have , or the people who want me. I want a family. I love acting but I really want to settle down with and amazing women to call my wife with some amazing children to call mine. But you cant have it that simple in Hollywood. I mean I can have a family in Hollywood but with that comes little to no privacy or rumors . And then the child will either be loved because of me or hated because of me. I've thought about it for a while. I even called my mother and she told me to just go home or come home and start with the journey called life. She told me to do what I want and dream. So I told Irina and she told me people would first think I was quitting because of the large Payout that the producers of Firelight are paying me . But I told her I just wanted to be free and happy an don't have to worry about all the goddamn paps! Speaking of which..._

"I'm sorry to inform you but I must retire , I would like to have a family without tha flashing lights and camaras. I want to be devoted to my family and friends as well. Thank you all but I must be going." With those final words I was out of the conference room and went to my little house away from home and got the rest of my stuff together to head to forks.

_Knock*Knock*Knock_

"Come in." I should really ask who's at the door before I just let them in. I learned that that hard way . And cue shiver..._Tanya_

"Hey Ed are you ready , the truck is al packed up and ready to take your crap home." Irina ...she seemed mad that I decided to retire early but she understands what I really want, she has always been my friend over being my agent. She is actually moving to forks in a few months, she really is a part of my family and I would miss her to much. That and the fact I know how to do nothing without her.

"Rina don't sound so happy about my leaving." She scowled at the nickname , I mean she called me Ed so it was only fair for me to ...return the favor.

"Edwards you big lug im gonna miss you." The she stared bawling I felt bad but she was going to see me soon and I was going to call and text and even face time if I could even figure out how to do that right. I got up and hugged her to me. she was my best friend besides my brothers and sister.

"I know but I wont be able to speak to you for a few days. You know how your family is , especially when Mama Es sees you. All her Italian will come out and she wont let you out of her sight for a while. They all miss you Ed." I knew she was right not only did my brothers and sister miss and love me but my parents even more my mom wont let me out of her sight for a long time. But I will try and at least let Irina know im safe and what is going on.

"Rina I will try and let you know what's going on when I can, you know that and I will try to text and call you when I can and even try and learn the new fangled face time thing." I tried to make her laugh and I was rewarded with a long unladylike laugh and snort.

"If you tell anyone I snort I will kill you Eddie." She knew I hated it when people called me that. Mainly because_ Tanya_ called me Eddie . It was always Eddie this. Eddie that. Ugg it was so annoying and her voice. I could go on for days. But even that wouldn't be enough time to fully cover the mess that is called _Tanya Anna Denali._

"I wouldn't dream of it Irina:. I looked at my watch. Showtime. "Irina its time , ill call you as soon as I land, that's about the only time because as soon as I step off that plane-"

"Mama Esme and the fam with eat you alive and hold you hostage . I know Ed, I love you and be safe ok and don't forget to call me!" One time you forget and you can never live it down!

"I wont , I wont and I love you too , Ill talk to you soon, you shouldn't be this sad you should be happy your amazing , handsome, and talented boss is out of your hair , you deserve a break." I started towards the door and was halfway out when Irina shouted.

"Yeah my boss is a real slave driver and an conceded ass too! "She was kidding , I always loved our easy banter. I chuckled all the way down the driveway to my new life. It hit me like a ton of bricks I was off to find a new life to start a family with. WOW. I cant believe it. Off to my new life I go. I wonder what the future hold for me.

What I didn't know , really shocked me!

* * *

{

[This contains abuse]

RED!

Crimson!

Everywhere!

Mike!

Late!

Pain!

_Ugg! It hurts everywhere. Mike actually went to far this time. As I look at my reflection I don't even recognize myself. It hurts to look at myself. It hurt to see a constant disappointment. He was supposed to save me but they always lie to me. They ways hurt me. My father was the only good man I knew but when he left Renee didn't give two shits who can to the house and what happened to me. She drank all the time and did drugs. She sold herself once to get what she needed until she realized that she could just use the next best person. Me... The first time I was raped was the worst. It hurt so bad there were to many people and they men they where everywhere. I couldn't fight them off. I tried but they tied me up . I don't remember much about the night or most of the nights that I was used. But I do know when I woke up , I was covered in beer and blood and I think a few guy peed on me. Im not even sure. I knew I stunk and I hurt so bad it hurt to walk and sit down. But once I turned eighteen I was out and free. But I was pregnant. I had Lucille Marie Swan was born at 3:00 in the morning on September 13 so we share a birthday. I loved he before I saw her. Which I didn't think I could given how she was conceived. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like my Husband. Who just so happened to be there. Mike knew what happened to me and said he would take care of me. We got married when I turned eighteen and we decided if people asked Lucy was his child. And she looked just like him. Blonde hair and beautiful blue eye. But as she got older her hair got darker and her eyes turned a greenish blue color. Which was odd. Which brings me to now..._

Fuck! When I actually looked at myself, I cringe at my reflection in the mirror as I gently dab concealer over the bruises circling her eye. The makeup will only hid so much. When I turned all I see is my little baby girl watching from the hallway ,I know I have to get out but I don't have any money to start a new life.

"Momwi I hunwgy." She is to cute. I scooped her up in my arms.

"Ok baby what do you want to eat? Pancake?" Her little eyes light up and she smiles and its worth the beating Ill get later for giving her pancakes.

"Ancakes ! Ancakes! Momwi wets mwake ancakes!" She is to damn cute to correct."

"Well sweets go get ready and we can go get some" I set her down and she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to our room. Lucy and I shared a room and Mike got the master to himself. He only lets me in there when he wants to release some pent up energy. But I love Lucy to much to mind.

_Knock*Knock*Knock_

_Who could that be? I went and opened the door and was happy and sad to see Alice has been my best friend since kindergarten. She warned me about Mike. But he was so small back then. Who knew he would go to the gym and bulk up? I sure as hell didn't and I didn't know he would hurt me._

"Ally!" I let her come in . And noticed she had a few duffle bags. "Alice Masen Cullen Whitlock what are you up too?" She just smiled at me and went to my room and packed some clothes and packed some of Lucys clothes as well. All the while murmuring to herself.

"Ally?"

"ALICE!" She finally finished and looked at me

"Isabella Marie Swan I am trying to get you and your precious baby out of this hell hole! Now you listen up you will do as I say and not complain about a damn thing. I should have done this a long time ago but I listened to your plan. And honey im going to be Frank . Your plan A) sucks B) wont work and C) you are too scared to actually follow it threw. You need to move on from Mike so you two can live happy normal lives!" Jesus for a small person she sure has some good lungs. She said all that in one sentence. I realized what she was saying and went to protest. And was sent a glare that could melt the coldest of people. So I just let her continue.

"Now I have about ten-thousand dollars for you to start over and move on plus the new house I bought you. Its small but will do. I got you a job and you start in a few months but for now they will give you half of your pay. You will be getting cleaned up today and then you and Lucy will come over to the house and celebrate your birthday as well as Lucys. My brother should be getting in tomorrow and we will all be happy. Any questions? Comments? Or concerns?. No good!" And she took everything and Lucy to the Car. I was about the protest when I saw Mike come up our block and decide to wine later. I cant look a gifted horse in the mouth right?

So away we drove and I never looked back. I know Mike wont realize we are even gone until he calls me for something and I don't come running with my tail between my hit me like a ton of bricks I was off to find a new life to start a family with. WOW. I cant believe it. Off to my new life I go. I wonder what the future hold for me.

What I didn't know , really shocked me!

* * *

**So how was it? Good?Bad? Better? Worse? Let me know. **

**Song:**

**Johnnyswim- Over (Available on ITunes $1.29)**


	3. Bad Things

**I would like to take time and thank you guys the story has been up for a few hours and I have 1 review 1favorite and 5 followers! Thank you so much the next chapter will be thanking those of you who have followed, favorited and review! No much more to say but a big thank you so on with the story we go...**

* * *

** "Come up to meet you, tell you i'm sorry you don't know how lovely you are I had to find you, tell you I need you tell you i'll set you apart tell me your secrets and ask me your questions oh let's go back to the start" **

* * *

"Wow this place is great Al but its to much how will I ever pay you back?" I have a feeling I will regret asking her that but I cant just accept all of this money, a house and protection I mean the Cullen's are kind of dangerous ... **(An: Hehe don't be mad but youll find out in the next chapter just how dangerous they are and what that means :) ) **I watched as Alice's eyes light up with a slightly evil glint. Oh brother.

"Alice please don't say it-" Before I could finish

"BELLA-BARBIE TIME!" She literally stared jumping up and down clapping her little hands. It would be a cute and funny site if I didn't me me siting in a chair being poked and prodded on like a cow for a few hours.

"Alice I love you but maybe later? Or another day? Maybe another year?" I mean it is worth a try to get her to put of 'Bella-Barbie' time.

"Oh don't you wish a year" She giggled "Nope but I will wait a few days Ill give you a week at most" And with that she was off talking about ordering food and how a fashion show is coming on. I don't know how she always has time to do all she does but she can get a lot done for something so small.

"Mowmy!" I rushed to the sound of her voice. Where is she? Did Mike find us? Is he kidnapping her?

"LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?" I was frantic now , why is she crying and where is she? This damn house is to freaking big!

"Mowmy!" In the bathroom! I rushed to her and she nearly knocked me down when she jumped at me. Good no sign of Mike and she seems to be fine.I quickly wiped her tears.

"Lucy honey you scared mommy. Whats wrong?" I still cant see what it is that caused her to scream...

"Spwider." She pointed to the wall and sure enough there was a small spec that when I got closer was a spider. I laughed but Lucy didn't find it funny.

"Mowmy its nwot fwunny!" She even stomped her foot"Its scwary!" I set her down and told her to go find Aunty Alice. She ran quickly screaming for Alice. When I finished disposing of the 'Spwider' I went to find where Alice and Lucy where. And to my surprise she had a whole spread set out.

"Wow Alice where did all this food come from?" It all looked home-made , yet Ive never seem Alice cook.

"Oh Mom made it. She was happy about my plan. And before you freak out on me I didn't tell her what's been going on I just let her know a close friend of mine needed some help and some amazing home-made food. She was very happy to cook. " I could tell she was telling the truth so I let it go and fixed myself a plate and started eating. OMG! This is the best Italian ever! I might have moaned because Alice just laughed.

"Hey Ally where is Lucy?" I noticed she wasn't out here eating.

"Oh she is just in her room sleeping, don't worry Bells. I got her to eat a little bit and she fell asleep almost after she finished eating". I nodded and we just continued eating and catching up.

"Wow I cant believe it is two in the morning already." Did she just say two in the morning? I looked at the stove clock and sure enough it read 2:01. I quickly cleared our dishes .

"Wow Alice time sure does fly. " Then I realized what is Alice going to do? She cant drive at this time in the moring, but there isn't another bed. She could stay in my room and I could stay on the couch. Or she could-.

"Bella?Bella!" I was brought out of my inner musing by Alice snapping her fingers .

"Hmm?"

"I know what your thinking and its not to late for me to drive home. This is your house and I refuse to impose." She collected her things and moved to leave.

"Hey Alice First thanks for Kicking my ass into gear and helping me leave Mike. And Second you could never impose , this is your house." I loved Alice she is like the sister I always wanted but never got.

"Bella no problem , Im just upset with myself that I didn't do it sooner. And its not my house." We hugged and said our goodbyes and I locked up and made my way to my room when my cell phone rang...

_"Hello?"_ I asked

"BELLA YOU BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU KNOW NOBODY WILL WANT YOU , YOU USED UP SLUT! " Uh Oh Mike! And he sound mad! That hurt a lot. I cant help my past. I thought Mike was going to save me but he ended up hurting me just like the rest... I will not yell. I will not yell. I will not yell.

"_Mike I had to leave you hurt me to much and its not good for Lucy or-"_

"I DONT GIVE A SHIT , BELLA IF YOU DONT BRING YOUR SORRY EXCUSE OF A ASS BACK TO THIS HOUSE I WILL END YOU. WHEN I FIND YOU NOBODY WILL BE ABLE TO RECOGNIZE YOU. OH AND WHEN I GET TO LUCY I MIGHT JUST KILL HER. OR MAYBE ILL KILL YOU AND HAVE HER WATCH! BELLA MAKE NO MISTAKE I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU EVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT LEAVING ME. YOU ARE MINE AND YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE ME. TILL DEATH DO US PART REMEMBER? WELL I GUESS ILL HAVE TO FOLLOW MY VOWS THEN? ILL SEE YOU SOON YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!" And with that he hung up laughing as he mocked me. He knows I cant fight him off and he knows that I cant run from him for long. He always finds me. What am I going to do? I go upstairs and check Lucy and make sure she is fine. Then I head to my room and think about what Mike said. And I know as long as Lucy is safe and ok...I don't mind what happens to me. I just hope Lucy doesn't have to grow up without a mother.

Why do bad things happen to good people?

* * *

My mom went overboard with all the welcome home stuff. I love my family and her so much but this is to much. The plan was at the gate all of two seconds and all of a sudden all I see is a blur of caramel and black heading my way. The impact was even worse. I don't know how someone so small can have such strength. I don't know how but every time I come home my mother makes it on the plane before anyone can even get off. So now we are driving home and just like Irina said Mama Es is speaking Italian and blubbering about how she missed me. I don't know how I was just her a month ago! But I love her and my family all the same.

"Edward I missed così tanto bambino. Edward si fa a mangiare a tutti? Sembri essere così piccolo! Carlisle si fa a vedere quanto piccolo sembra? Oh, hai incontrato tutte le nuove ragazze? Come ti senti? Stai a caldo? Freddo? Dillo m su Irinia come sta? Stai stare a casa o stai andando a casa? Edward mi sei mancato ..." Jesus I love her but she really shouldn't be able to talk that much in one breath.

"Mamma im bene, sì mangio, no non ho incontrato nessuno. Penso che andrò a casa mia così posso pulire e sistemarvi in poi sarò incontrare tutti a Alice? Irina è grande. Parlando della sua lasciatemi solo testi lei e farle sapere im bene." She seemed happy with my answer for now. I know she wanted me to stay at home with her for a while but I need to get ready for this party/welcome home thing Alice planned.

"Miele lasciare che il ragazzo respiro. È bene. In una pace. E lui è a casa. Consente tutto solo fiato ed essere felici. Capisce?"My father Carlisle has always been mellow and calm. There are times when he isn't and he is very lethal. **(An: *Hides* Im trying to give you guys something to try and guess. The first person to get it right get the preview to the next chapter so think hard. Here is a hint. It includes the FAMILY. That is all! )**

"Grazie papa!" He just chuckled and mom just scowled at me. I know she isn't really mad.

"Im non è poi così male! sono io?" She pouted a little. But waited for our response. Dad and I shared a look.

"Affatto" We said at the same time and laughed when mom huffed.

My parents dropped me off at my house and I got ready to go to Alice's when I hear my door bell ring. Without looking I open my door and regret it the instant I did.

Why do bad things happen to good people?

* * *

**So what did you think? Who's Edwards door? What about what Bella's going threw? Good?Bad? Let me know by reviewing. I know this Is short but it is three in the morning and im kinda tired.**

**Song:**

**The Scientist -Coldplay (Available on ITunes $1.29)**

**Translation(s)**

**1) Edward Imissed così tanto bambino. Edward si fa a mangiare a tutti? Sembri essere così piccolo! Carlisle si fa a vedere quanto piccolo sembra? Oh, hai incontrato tutte le nuove ragazze? Come ti senti? Stai a caldo? Freddo? Dillo m su Irinia come sta? Stai stare a casa o stai andando a casa? Edward mi sei mancato ...**

**~Means~**

******Edward Imissed you so much baby boy. Edward do you eat at all? You look to be so small! Carlisle do you see how small he looks? Oh did you meet any new girls? How are you feeling?Are you to hot? Cold? Tell m about Irinia how is she? Are you staying at home or are you going home? Edward I missed you...**

**2) Mamma im bene, sì mangio, no non ho incontrato nessuno. Penso che andrò a casa mia così posso pulire e sistemarvi in poi sarò incontrare tutti a Alice? Irina è grande. Parlando della sua lasciatemi solo testi lei e farle sapere im bene.**

**~Means~**

**Mom im fine , yes I eat, no I didn't meet anyone. I think I'll go to my house so I can clean up and get settled in and then I'll meet everyone at Alices? Irina is great. Speaking of her let me just text her and let her know im fine.**

**3) Miele lasciare che il ragazzo respiro. È bene. In una pace. E lui è a casa. Consente tutto solo fiato ed essere felici. C****apisce**?

**~Means~**

******Honey let the boy breath. He is fine. In one peace. And he is home. Lets all just breath and be happy. Understand?**

******4) Grazie papa**

******~Means~ **

******Thank You Dad**

******5) Im non è poi così male! sono io?**

******~Means~**

******Im not that bad! Am I?**

******6) Affatto**

******~Means~**

******Not at all**


	4. Interruptions

**I would like to take time and thank you guys I will be thanking those of you who have followed and reviewed and Favorited. So thank you all ! You are the best. :P**

* * *

**And as hard as you try to try and hide reality ,why we know the truth , so act brand new if you want to.**

* * *

_Tanya!_

"Why are you here? I have a restraining order out against you! GET off my property" How did she even know I was here? The press conference must have been aired and of course were else would I have gone besides my parents house?

"Eddie why are you treating me this way? We were always so happy and good together. You dont know what you are missing out on. Anyway I am stopping by to-" Ugg how I ever found her attractive I dont know. What the hell was wrong with me? Looking at her now I kinda feel bad for her. I mean between her over bleached/dyed hair and her fake as shit body its crazy to think I even dated her. Let alone thought she would make it in my world. **(An:Another little hint!)**

"Look Tanya I dont care if you came to tell me the world as we know it is ending. You need to leave my property and do so immediately or law enforcement will have to be called and they will take you and this time they wont be as...how should I say this? Kind? So if I were you I would run so fast and far off this property." I looked straight at her and she knew enough about me and my family to know the hidden threat and she was off with a huff.

_I went upstairs and looked threw my closet and tried to put something together. I ended up with a hoodie , sweats and and some boat shoes. Its not the most fashionable outfit but with Irina I couldn't mach colors and I dont need to be to put together this is just a little kids party and a meet and greet so... I think im good. I went downstairs and cheeked outside and saw there wasn't any paparazzi out and there weren't any fans lurking outside. I made my way outside and in my car and over to Alice's house.  
_

* * *

_Damn you Alice! I dont want to dress up. Right now Alice is choosing to use her Bella Barbie card on me. Which I regret agreeing to letting her do whatever she wanted to do to me. This morning she came in with the evil glint in her eye and I knew I was in for trouble. She let me know about all the things she was going to do. Since my face wasn't to bad off and only healed a little more she would do a light natural makeup , she also plans on doing my hair and giving me a layered curl or something and some new clothes that are quote 'Stylish but are comfy and will hide the bruises so you can look hot!' Alice sometimes is to much but I love her. She and Jasper have helped me thru a lot.  
_

"Bella just sit the hell still! Jesus you act like im trying to pluck off all your hair and make you bald in some sort of coming of age ritual. Calm down and relax."

"Alice you need to first stop watching those documentary's . And aren't you finished yet? I mean we have been in here for three hours already. I cant sit any longer. When can we just go?" I know I sound winy but i cant feel my ass anymore and I need to see what Alice has done to my little Lucy. Alice prepped Lucy yesterday with curlers and a full on little girls spa day so all we have to do is add a little lip-gloss and take to rollers out. And Alice told me she found this cute outfit that looks kinda like mine. So im excited. And today is the day I got to meet Edwin or something Aka Slices brother as well as Alice's other friends and Family.

"Bella we are just...about...done! Bella go into the closet and carefully put on the outfit that is in the first garment bag." **(An: The outfits are on my profile!)** I went and did as I was told And found the outfit covered everything that I needed it to and still was fashionable just as Alice said.

"Mowmi I wook pwetty wike you." I walked out and scooped Lucy up and she looked just like a mini version of me with coppery colored hair and bluish-green eyes. And When I walked up to the mirror and looked at the both of us it was just to much. I started breaking down. I love my baby girl and to have her right now without having to worry about Mike right now is great.

"Ok girls lets just not cry and lets get a move on it to the party!" Alice was happy but she was also trying to hide her tears.

"Mowmi downt cwy. Its okway ." Oh little Lucy! Alice and I just looked at Lucy and then each other and started laughing. Lucy sometimes is too cute.

_We made our way to the car and got all buckled in and drove off to Alice's house. When we pulled up it made me have a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen. But I shook it off and helped Lucy into the house and get settled. Then I helped Alice with setting up everything. Thats when everyone started showing up._

"Mama! Papa! Sur sa Venez rencontrer Bella et Lucy" Another thing is Alice and apparently all the Cullens know how to speak Italian. She told me she learned when she was younger. When I looked in the direction that she called. I was shocked at how perfect her parents where. Esme I believe her name is looked striking in her red gown. And Carlisle looked dangerous and he seemed to have a calm but powerful presence. I dont think I would want to be on his bad side. He also looked amazing with his blonde hair a perfect mess and his expensive suit. As they got closer I got a little nervous. What if they dont like me? What if they question me on things I cant answer? What if...

"Oh Alice sweetie how have you been?" I didn't notice they where right there until Esme spoke.

"Mama Ive been great how is work? And Papa how are ship-mans going for you and the boys?" Hmm odd ship-mans? Boys? It seems as tho they were speaking in a code or hiding something.

"We have been great Alice and all is well. And who is this fine Beauty?" Carlisle asked

"Oh hi Im Isabella Marie Newton, but I prefer Bella." I introduced myself and stuck my hand out which they both shook. As everyone came in I got to meet everyone except Alice's brother but maybe another time. We stood and got to know each other better and I felt this sort of pull and comfort with them as if I had know them my whole life, but then the questions became a little to personal.

"Bella where is your husband?" Esme asked. Which kinda put me on edge but I had to stay calm so I took a breath and tried to answer as honest as possible.

"Oh Umm...Mike is busy...Yes!...Ha...he is busy with his...work. If you will excuse me I'll be right back." I rushed inside and checked on Lucy who seemed to be having fun with the other kids. I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with cool water and tried to calm my nerves. I popped one of my anxiety pills and took a few more breathes and made my way out the bathroom. And apparently a brick wall was put up outside the door because that's what I ran into. Well not a wall but it turned out to be a person.

Oh brother.

"Hey im so sorry about that...I wasn't looking where I was going and should have...but I wasn't...Oh did I hurt you? Again im so sorry." I was rambling but thank god the person was kind enough to chuckle and stop my rambling.

"Bella its fine calm down, its fine , and no you didn't hurt me it takes a lot more than you to take this old tank down." When I looked up and it was Carlisle I was a little scared but if he hurt me it would be no less than what Mike did.

"Haha yeah well im going to go. See you later ." I tried to go around him but he gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I stiffened instantly and im sure I looked so scared. I wasn't scared of him per-say but it reminded me of Mike.

"Please" That was all I said he looked rattled for a second and then he looked murderous for about a second and then his face was calmed so fast I thought I might have been seeing things.

"Bella I wasn't going to hurt you. I just wanted to let you know you could tell me and Esme anything you want or need to ." It was like he could read my mind and see my soul. Like he knew me deepest and darkest secrets. It was odd and comforting at the same time. "I feel as if we can trust you and you are a good friend of Alice. I hope you can trust us with your secret Bella." And with a peck to my head and a nod he walked off. I was there left thinking of how he knew I had a secret. And what was up with 'there secret'. I brushed it off and kept outside to enjoy the party. As I talked with Rosalie...Opps...Rose and things went downhill.

"ISABELLA!" Gulp...Mike. All I saw was an angry Mike storming up Alice's driveway. He looked so mad that I cringed. I forgot all about everyone else around me and went to him.

"Mike please don't do this here cant you just wait an-" He didn't let me finish and he pulled me off to the side and grabbed my face so hard

"You little bitch! You think you can run from me? Hmm? Is that what you thought you could do? And get away with it? With your whore clothes and your snooty friends. These people dont want you Bella you are an Ugly fucking runt of the ducks. You will never fucking be a swan! But you are lucky to have me in you sad little existence of a life! Now you will smile and be a good girl and say goodbye to everyone and then you will collect that little brat of yours and we will go home where you will take your punishment with a fucking smile for leaving and trying to run from me. We both know you can try but you will never leave me." He smiled at me and for a minute I saw the Mike I feel in love with. But I didn't want to do that I want to leave him and move on with Lucy in a safe environment.

"Mike I cant leave, Lucy is having fun and everyone thinks-" And before I knew it he slapped me so hard and grabbed my wrists and smashed me against the side of the house so hard. I know my back is going to bruise very bad as well as my wrists.

"Isabella you will listen to me, I dont give a fucking shit if the little brat is having tea with the damn queen go and get her and lets go. NOW!" He was spitting in my face and he was mad. I tried to wiggle away but the more I tried the angrier he got.

"Mike GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I was mad but when I looked at him he had a look of pure evil on his leaned in really close to my ear and whispered

"Oh Isabella you just sealed your fate" And before I knew it I was on the ground with Mike kicking my ribs my vision got so blurry and then everything stopped and Carlisle yelled at someone to get 'him' to a warehouse.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**What do you guys think?Good?Bad? Review and let me know.**

**Translation(s)**

**Mama! Papa! Sur sa Venez rencontrer Bella et Lucy**

**~Means~ **

**Mom!Dad!Over her come meet Bella and Lucy.**

**Song**

**"Without Me" ( Rowland & Missy Elliott) Available on I tunes for $1.29**

* * *

**So onto the thank you's!  
**

**I would like to thank my reviewers **

**Nobody42**

cullengirl08

~and~

Guest

**I would like to thank my followers**

AlwaysShipper4Life

Beccahamilton95

Mackenziee

Mellytwigirl

Nobody42

Twisted Musalih

csh06

cullengirl08

ilovejustinbieber00

lantus123

marlane

mayejrmorris

mayfairmarybeth

preeti.92swar

tresblessed

**I would like to thank my favorite-rs**

CrazyBoo15

PirateLady1

lightaholic1

cullengirl08

ilovejustinbieber00

karil

marlane

shea1223

**I would Finally like to thank those of you who doubled both following and Favorited!**

So you will be or have received a special pm or review (if you don't accept pm's)

**cullengirl08**

**ilovejustinbieber00**

**marlane**

You three deserve gold stars or something cool lol :)

(Thanks to those of you who have ready or at least looked at my story and all the people who are ready my story that were following my last story :) )

**Until Next Time,**

**Thanks!**


	5. Awkward Meeting

**So what does everyone think so far? Sorry I haven't given you guys those personal messaged I promised in the last update my messaging system stopped working the day I posed the last chapter after I sent a message to someone. So Until its up and running again (I hope soon) Ill have to keep a little tab of who I need to personally thank and so on. If it doesn't start working soon Ill contact and see whats wrong. Anyway thank you for the followers(23) Favorites (12) and the reviews(4) I understand some of you might be on the fence and I might not be that good with certain things like spelling and other things PLEASE! let me know by Messaging me or reviewing. I would love to know. I re-read the chapters and now see the mistakes I made. You all might be confused on a few things on weather Bella knows the Cullens. I kinds hinted that she new a few of them (She know Everyone but Em and Ed which spoiler alert should be in this chapter if not the next. Im feeling nice today :P Some people might skip reading this and its cool lol im just drababling on any way continue on and thank you hope you enjoy and if not im really sorry. Oh and if you have any suggestions on anything you would like to see in this story a death,marriage, a twist, baby, anything pm or review me :)**

* * *

**You were better, deeper I was under your spell Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe On the highway to hell, yeah**_  
_

* * *

_Where the hell am I?  
_

_What the hell happened?_

_Alice._

_Party._

_Carlisle._

_Rosalie._

_Mike._

_Pain._

_Blackness._

_"Shes coming around make sure I have his information in my study by tonight or you will find yourself six feet deep." Carlisle? Who could he be talking to and six feet deep? I think there is something big im missing.  
But crap im in pain why do I hurt so bad? MIk- He didn't do anything worst than before. I hope Lucy didn't see him. LUCY! Did he take her? Did they let her go? IS she ok? Did he hurt her? Oh no I didn't protect my baby. Why? Why cant He leave me, us alone!  
_

_"She is freaking out give her the sedative." Who was that? Sedative? No I need to see Lucy! Where is my baby? Lucy? Lucy? Lucy? Lucy? Can she even hear me? Whats wrong with me?  
_

_"Bella she is fine but you need to calm down. We will see you soon honey. Just calm down." Alice? Thank god she is fine. Why do I feel heavy all of a sudden? _

_"The sedative should be kicking in soon if not already lets just let her sleep it off." Nooo Dont go please Alice, Esme,Rose, someone... I can hear myself but it came in a sorta pained gurgle.  
_

_"Rest Bells" And with that I was alone and soon I was floating into the darkness into a never ending abyss of nothing._

* * *

"Dad will she be ok?" I mean all of her injures?" I was worried and Bella is my best friend. Well I hope so if and when she find out my family secret Im not sure if she will trust me or any of us. We all love her already and im the only one who knows most of her past but I know there are larger parts that even I dont know.

"Alice calm down , and yes Bella will be fine. As soon as she wakes I will have to take her out of the body brace and tape up her ribs as well as clean the cuts and possibly stitching her leg up. He sure did a number on her. I mean what I want to know is how he found her? Didn't you say she left him?" Carlisle was confused as well as I was. How did Mike find Bella? Maybe he just knew she would be with me. Yet how did he find our house and get on to the property? We have the best security and a private house with a shit load of guards so how he got on our property is a mystery. But we will have secrity taken to the warehouse as well and 'questioned' and we will watch the surveillance cameras that we placed at the gate. Its funny how much you can get done when almost everyone fears you.

"Elle n'a bien ... elle a déménagé de la maison, mais elle ne sait pas à propos de Jacob, son garde du corps personnel. Elle n'a pas obtenu un divroce mais j'ai eu Jenks étoiles à travailler sur les documents, il a dit qu'il avait un peu plus de choses à se redresser avec cela. Je suis sa maison et de l'argent et tous les vêtements quelle destination cette morining. Jusqu'ici tout va bien, mais Mike continue semblant être en avance sur elle. Je pense que Mike est plus intelligent alors il a laissé sur. Nous devons protéger son ont juste." I took a deep breath. When I get stressed I speak in other languages which right now is french. Dad just smiled a little but i know he is pissed and will protect Bella , I can tell he sees her as another daughter even thought they just meet he knows her heart.

"Poupée s'il vous plaît calmer. Je suis heureux que vous ayez Jacob et appel Ill Jenks plus tard pour les journaux et de voir comment les thats venir le long. Mike est à l'entrepôt et sera traitée. Elle doit venir autour d'un peu plus tard comme de maintenant permet de tout simplement profiter de la famille le temps et attendre la fin Edwards cul pour arriver ici, je vous jure que ce garçon est jamais à l'heure. Je pourrais lui montrer la fin de mon glock mais Esme vais déchirer mes couilles à part et de les nourrir pour les rats." Haha the rats lol its funny to see one minute see the serious big and bad Carlisle Cullen, a name that strikes fear in anyone who know about the 'Cullens'. Yet mom has him scared about losing his balls.

"Nous devrions nous asseoir Mike dans la fosse de rat lol. Mais qu'allons-nous faire de lui?" Its been crossing my mind. Because dad was so livid when he found Bella being assaulted by that...that...Animal.

"Pas une mauvaise idée jeune, mais je pense que nous allons lui faire un peu mal et lui faire peur et le laisser aller. Seulement parce que je ne maintenant ce qu'il est, mais il ya quelque chose de plus à Mike et je trouve de quoi il s'agit" Carlisle look at his phone and smirked."Oh Jenks m'a envoyé un aperçu de ses informations tout à l'heure. Michael Johnson Newton, né le 12 Août, il est de trois ans de plus que Bella. Et il montre son travail actuel. Et où il vit et sa famille, mais c'est comme si aucun de la famille existe comme son tout faux. Nous pourrions avoir affaire à Somone qui est profesonally cache everythign sur lui. Je dois avoir un numéro de sécurité sociale et une charge de merde de l'information. Chaque fois qu'il a pissé je devrais avoir un journal de lui et rien n'est ici." Carlisle seemed puzzled just as much as I was but then I started thinking and puzzle pieces started to fall into place.

"Cela n'a pas de sens comment un être humain normal peut être en mesure de couvrir il passé comme ça. Sauf qu'il est un pirate ou quelqu'un d'aussi bon que Jenks il ya quelque chose qui nous manque. Sauf qu'il est derrière une autre famille. Cela doit être, mais quelle famille était-il derrière? Et quel est son motif, car il est quelque chose de plus pourquoi il est après tout le temps Bella fous." I was really thinking outloud just trying to get the rest of the story together but there were just to many cloudy areas in the why,who,and what of Mike and why he is so stuck on Bella.

"Alice laisse juste aller et parler avec la famille et peut-être si nous avons tous mis nos têtes ensemble, nous pouvons 'visiter' Mike et voir si ce que nous trouvons est vrai." Dad lead me towards the family and we set up to eat and we started to talk about what all could have been going on and what we alredy know.

* * *

_Jesus where is everyone?_

_Lucy?_

_Where is she?And Alice?And Rose? Esme?Jasper? _

_The weird thing is when I open my eyes Im meet with a very sterile white room with what looks like a mini hospital even the bed I am on is like a hospital bed just a little more comfy. But I need to find everyone and see my little Lucy. As I go to sit im suddenly stopped by something and when I look down I see a white brace around my torso. He must have broken some of my ribs just like the last time I went to the hospital becasue I 'tripped' down the stairs and ended up 'knocking down' a candle. I didn't trip down the stairs Mike was just so mad , he thought losing the baby was my fault but it wasn't he just hit me to much and to hard and I lost it. So he had all this rage and when I was about to take a step down the stairs he slapped me and pushed me down all the while yelling about how I killed my baby and how I was a whore who was getting what she deserved. When I finally stopped rolling down the stairs I was laying on my stomach. Mike went to the kitchen, I remember hoping he was going to leave but I wasn't that lucky he came back with a candle and a lighter and he first ripped my shirt open and held the candle over my head and different parts of my back and he let the burning hot wax burn my back and my hair. By this time my voice was so horse from all the screaming and crying and begging I was doing. He just laughed and called me told me I should have been able to take my punishment better. When he started to leave I turned my head towards the door and saw I was only a few feet away. If I could just crawl over and get someone to help me. So I started dragging myself to the door and as I went to reach the door handle I was kicked so hard I rolled over and Mike laughed at me so hard he was bent over. He loved my pain. He told me I was going to really get it. And he looked at my hand and then at me. And before I knew it he was putting all his weight on my pinky finger and he did the same thing to two more fingers. And I finally passed out. I woke up in a white room just like the one I am in right now. But I thought I was in heaven. I thought I was free. I was happy until I thought of Lucy. Then I panicked. I realized a few moments later that if I was anywhere I was in hell becasue the devil himself appeared at my bedside with a evil smile and glint in his eye. I had the same brace on and a bunch of nurses feeling sorry for me and openly flirting with my husband. Apparently Mike told everyone he was away and me being my clumsy self fell down the stairs and when I did I brought the candle with me and landed on it. I then somehow crushed my hands. What I didn't understand was how everyone bought that pile of horse shit he was trying to sell. There were so many inconsistencies in his story. Like if I did happen to land on a candle how did I get wax in my hair and how did I get it all down my legs. But Mike , he was the golden boy that everyone liked and all the girls wanted. Well after he left for the year and came back all buff and muscled. Anyway I need to get up so I carefully look over myself and see my leg and a few other things needed to be fixed up but for the most part im fine. Hmm its weird to say your fine when you husband crushed your ribs and kicked you around a bit. I slowly get up and make my way to the bathroom once im finished I make my way out only to hit yet again another wall.  
_

"Sorry , we shouldn't keep meeting like this. Did I hurt you? Wait it take a lot more than little ole' me to hurt you and your old tank ha not that im calling you old. You not old you look fine. NOT fine like that I mean ugg never mind yeah so im really sorry. Im not sure what happened after Mike and all, where is Alice? Where is Lucy? Is she ok? Because Alice said she was ok when you gave me a sedative earlier. Which I didn't like I missed a lot and did I miss meeting Edwin? Alice said he was always late so dont expect him to be here but I think I missed him or is he that late? Wow im rambling sorry again about trying to plow you down. I wasn't trying to but it was an accident" I always ramble when im nervous. I still didn't look up at him yet becasue lets face it my face is as red as a a baboons butt. And he might be laughing at me. AlL I heard was a light chuckle I still wont look up. He sounds different?Younger maybe?

"Are you alright Miss-?"Not Carlisle! I look up and am momentarily stunned by the worry and concern in the beautiful pair of emeralds that are his eyes. Who is this? And where has he been? I shake my head a little to clear my mind and I step back a little just to put some space between us.

"New-Swan Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella. And Im fine and im sorry for the mix up and the rambling" I know I looked bright red.

"Well Bella its nice to meet you ,Please call me Edward , is my father. Yes it would take a lot more than you to hurt me , I got in a little big ago so im not sure about who Lucy is but everyone is downstairs and Im guessing waiting for you. And again call me Edward not Edwin. Sorry about being late but I have been your face is beautiful even if it is the color of a baboons butt." OMG his voice is like honey,velvet and smooth chocolate all mixed into something called heaven. And did he call my face beautiful? I must have heard wrong. I quietly thanked him and apologized and shuffled past him down stairs.

"Ahh there she is. How are you feeling Bella?" Esme asked me and everyone turned in my direction. The odd thing was it seemed as if they all knew I was in the room but choose to not address me until Esme called out to me. Which is weird. Its actually something I catch Alice doing all the time when we go out. whenever someone comes in a store even if there isn't a bell to single there entrance she knows there there and will watch them until she finally stops. Almost as if they are a threat. I brushed it off but not I know there is something im it has to do with the whole family.I just walked to the couch and sat across form Esme.

"Yes im actually very good thank you for asking" What I did notice was that the giant Body builder guy next to Rose sat frozen in shock as if something really big happened. I was confused but Rose quickly jabbed him with her elbow,in a desecrate way but I still saw. What I am wondering about is what made him have that reaction? Was it something i said?

"Not a problem dear now I dont want to hear anymore of that Mrs Cullen crap. You call me Esme or Momma. is my mother-in-law." She smiled a little and looked at the Giant guy and glared at him in a way that cold have frozen anything.

"Ok Esme" I quitly played with my hands. But I felt eyes on me yet when I looked up there was no one looking at me. Then I looked behind me and saw Edwin-Edward and Carlisle standing side by at me.

"Bella come on with me so I can fix you up." He motioned for me and I followed him and Edward to another room almost like the one I woke up in. Yet this room had a few more colors than tried to quickly get the brace off but even thought it hurt I didn't show it or let him know I was in might get mad and hit me or something. Like Mike looked surprised and then angry but he masked it quickly.

"So Bella why was Mike Johnson Newton here and how do you know him?" Edward asked he looked to be filling out a paper. Maybe a police report?

"Im not sure why he was here he told me he wanted me and Lucy to leave with him but I didn't want to and declined and Mike is my husband." He seemed shocked by this news but went back to what he was writing on the paper.

"Ok what did your husband do when you refused to leave with him?" He kept his eyes trained on my face

"Please dont call me . I prefer Bella and he wasn't happy he started screaming and before I knew it he had me pinned to the wall and was hitting me. Then he started kicking me and I was on the ground and everything was fuzzy and I was in a lot of pain. I heard Carlisle say something about taking someone to a warehouse and then I blacked out." I tried to remember more but I couldn't.

"Alright Bella thank you and Im sorry for what happened to you." He looked very scary and very mad. Murderous was a great way to describe both Edward and no!

"Please" I whispered I didn't want them mad at me they were so nice and kind to me.

"Fuck cad a rinne sé a dhéanamh di?" Edward spoke in another language I wasn't familiar with.

"Dont a fhios agam, ach b'fhéidir go mbeidh sí ag foghlaim a muinín dúinn agus beidh sí ag insint dúinn cad a tharla go léir di. Ní fiú Alice a fhios ag gach ceann de na cad a tharla do Bella. Gach Tá a fhios againn go bhfuil nuair a thagann sé chun Lucy Beidh sí ag troid ar ais. Ach nuair is é a lei an duine seo beag a wont troid, riachtanais sí beagán cabhrach agus a lán de ghrá agus tacaíocht. Cé acu beidh muid a thabhairt di. Táimid ag obair ar fáil a scartha ó sin, fear a. Ach beidh orainn a bheith gental léi a fháil sí toin isn éasca agus; t eagla chun iarracht a dhéanamh agus a reáchtáil. Agus nach bhfuil sí a fhios maidir linn. Beidh muid ag labhairt níos déanaí." Carlisle responed I would love to know what they were saying but I had not a clue to even what langadge that didn't look as mad but I knew they were trying to hide there anger why I dont know.

"Bella lets get you rapped up and comfy there is a lot we need to tell you and a lot you need to tell us. We all have secrets and we need to have a trusting foundation to understand each maybe soon you can tell us your secrets and we can tell you ours." He looked a little curious. I knew they had a secret but what it was was going to eat at me. I already know three key facts dangerous are observant but dont want you to know that and 3. They are very loyal. Then it clicked.

I am sitting in the house of Mobsters. They had to be . It make sense that one time I stumbled onto Alice's three different guns as well as how observant they all are. There was an article I wanted to share with Alice because I thought it was odd how it was about the Cullens and her last name was Cullen well she freaked out and came uo with some half cocked lie about how to much gossip can hurt your brains development and drop your IQ. At the time I laughed and called Alice a very odd person and I could have sworn I heard he mumble 'yeah and dangerous too'. But I never thought in a million years my best friend was a mobster. But she cant be non of them. No Im just a little tired and my head hit the side walk pretty hard. Thats it! Alice and her family aren't mobsters. And isn't Edward like famous or something how could he hide that from people in Hollywood? You couldn't could you? Lucy I have to get her and I out of here but I cant let them know I know there secret they might just kill me and sell Lucy to the highest bidder. Ok deep breaths Swan good now dont let them know you know there secret act just as you have been and dont let them suspect anything. You and Lucy will be fine.

"Yeah thats fine . Where is Lucy?" I still haven't seen her but everyone swears she is fine. The two of them just look at me and then Carlisle fiddles with a skinny shinny thing and next thing I know Lucy is running towards me. I pulled her into my lap.

"Mwomi! Mwomi! gwes wha?" She was fine and happy which made me happy.

"What is it baby?" She played with my hair and huffed a little he face was red from running.

"Awantie Awice gwave mwie cwake!Lots of it!" I laughed and realized that is where all the extra hype-rness came from.

"Did she?" She nodded "Well tell Auntie Alice not to let you eat to much ok?" She was so cute I couldn't be mad at Alice.

"OKway"She looked at me and then everyone else in the room.

"Hwi Gwandpa Cwrliswle" She giggled and looked at Edward and she just stared at him for a bit and then she giggled and hopped off my lap and ran to him. It was cute because he was sitting and she was standing and she could almost look into his eyes.

"Hwey you swole mwy eweys and hwair!" She giggled and poked his face a little."Bwut its okway becwause mwomie sways to share swo we cwan" And with that she skipped off to me.

"Bwye Evwywone" With a sloppy kiss on the cheek she ran out yelling for Alice.

"Awantie Awice Mwomi swaid to gwive me all da cwake in da worwld!" She is sometimes to cute for he own good. When I looked Carlisle and Edward where chuckling lightly at the Lucy and how vibrant she is.

"Ok Bella you are all ready to go ill just be downstairs Edward can show you to your room and have a nice evening." He got up looked at Edward and looked at me and had a knowing smile on his face. Maybe they aren't bad I mean if they wanted us dead or me dead they would have killed me a while ago right? Right. So I will just calm down and see if im even right. Carlisle kissed my forehead and walked out of the room humming a song I had never heard but sounded lovely.

"So Bella your a mom?" That was random. He blushed a light color

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that I was just wondering what was it like to be a young mother?" He had no idea

"It was alright because Lucy was a part of me and I thought I would hate her because of how she was conceived but I loved her from the moment I knew I was pregnant. And when I finally got to hold my little girl I was speechless and just so happy to have her with me. She is my everything. And she seems to like you. I mean you did steal her hair and her eyes ." We both laughed lightly. He showed me to my room and said goodnight and turned to walk away.

"Edward, Im sorry for the Awkward meeting." I blushed a little he laughed lightly

"Its fine Bella. Get some rest." He turned around and whispered something in the same language as earlier.

"Codlata Bella Álainn maith, beidh tú a bheith ar an bás de dom." And he disappeared I went into my room and got comfy and fell into a sleep filled with green eyes and messy copper hair.

* * *

**Song**

**Break Free ( )-Ariana Grande Available on I tunes for $1.29**

**Translation(s)**

** n'a bien ... elle a déménagé de la maison, mais elle ne sait pas à propos de Jacob, son garde du corps personnel. Elle n'a pas obtenu un divroce mais j'ai eu Jenks étoiles à travailler sur les documents, il a dit qu'il avait un peu plus de choses à se redresser avec cela. Je suis sa maison et de l'argent et tous les vêtements quelle destination cette morining. Jusqu'ici tout va bien, mais Mike continue semblant être en avance sur elle. Je pense que Mike est plus intelligent alors il a laissé sur. Nous devons protéger son ont juste.**

**~Means~**

**She did ... well she moved out the house but she doesn't know about Jacob her personal gaurd. She didn't get a divroce but I had Jenks star working on the paperwork, he said he had a few more things to straighten out with that. I got her the house and money and all the clothes where shipped this morining. So far so good, but Mike keeps seeming to be ahead of her. I think Mike is smarter then he let on. We need to protect her just have to.**

**2.s'il vous plaît calmer. Je suis heureux que vous ayez Jacob et appel Ill Jenks plus tard pour les journaux et de voir comment les thats venir le long. Mike est à l'entrepôt et sera traitée. Elle doit venir autour d'un peu plus tard comme de maintenant permet de tout simplement profiter de la famille le temps et attendre la fin Edwards cul pour arriver ici, je vous jure que ce garçon est jamais à l'heure. Je pourrais lui montrer la fin de mon glock mais Esme vais déchirer mes couilles à part et de les nourrir pour les rats.**

**~Means~**

**Baby doll please calm down. I'm glad you have Jacob and Ill call Jenks later for the papers and see how thats coming along. Mike is at the warehouse and will be dealt with. She should be coming around a little later as of right now lets just enjoy the family time and wait for Edwards late ass to get here, I swear that boy is never on time. I could show him the end of my glock but Esme will rip my balls apart and feed them to the rats.**

** Mike dans la fosse de rat lol. Mais qu'allons-nous faire de lui?**

**~Means~**

**We should sit Mike in the rat pit lol. But what are we going to do with him?**

** idée jeune, mais je pense que nous allons lui faire un peu mal et lui faire peur et le laisser aller. Seulement parce que je ne maintenant ce qu'il est, mais il ya quelque chose de plus à Mike et je trouve de quoi il s'agit. **

**~Means~**

**Not a bad idea young , but I think we will hurt him a little and scare him and let him go. Only because I dont now what it is but there is something more to MIke and I will find out what it is.**

** 5.m'a envoyé un aperçu de ses informations tout à l'heure. Michael Johnson Newton, né le 12 Août, il est de trois ans de plus que Bella. Et il montre son travail actuel. Et où il vit et sa famille, mais c'est comme si aucun de la famille existe comme son tout faux. Nous pourrions avoir affaire à Somone qui est profesonally cache everythign sur lui. Je dois avoir un numéro de sécurité sociale et une charge de merde de l'information. Chaque fois qu'il a pissé je devrais avoir un journal de lui et rien n'est ici.**

**~Means~**

**Oh Jenks sent me a preview of his information just now. Michael Johnson Newton , born August 12 he is three years older then Bella. And it shows his current job. And where he lives and his family but its as if none of the Family exists like its all fake. We might be dealing with somone who is profesonally hiding everythign about him. I should have a social security number and a shit load of information. Everytime he pissed I should have a log of it and nothing is here. **

** 6.n'a pas de sens comment un être humain normal peut être en mesure de couvrir il passé comme ça. Sauf qu'il est un pirate ou quelqu'un d'aussi bon que Jenks il ya quelque chose qui nous manque. Sauf qu'il est derrière une autre famille. Cela doit être, mais quelle famille était-il derrière? Et quel est son motif, car il est quelque chose de plus pourquoi il est après tout le temps Bella fous.**

**~Means~**

**That doesn't make sense how can a normal human , be able to cover there past like that . Unless he is a hacker or someone as good as Jenks there is something we are missing. Unless he is behind another family . That has to be it but what family was he behind? And what is his motive because there is something more to why he is after Bella all the damn time. **

** et parler avec la famille et peut-être si nous avons tous mis nos têtes ensemble, nous pouvons 'visiter' Mike et voir si ce que nous trouvons est vrai.**

**~Means~**

**Alice lets just go and talk it over with the family and maybe if we all put our heads together we can 'visit' Mike and see if what we find is true.**

** 8.a rinne sé a dhéanamh di?**

**~Means~**

**Fuck what did he do to her?**

** 9.a fhios agam, ach b'fhéidir go mbeidh sí ag foghlaim a muinín dúinn agus beidh sí ag insint dúinn cad a tharla go léir di. Ní fiú Alice a fhios ag gach ceann de na cad a tharla do Bella. Gach Tá a fhios againn go bhfuil nuair a thagann sé chun Lucy Beidh sí ag troid ar ais. Ach nuair is é a lei an duine seo beag a wont troid, riachtanais sí beagán cabhrach agus a lán de ghrá agus tacaíocht. Cé acu beidh muid a thabhairt di. Táimid ag obair ar fáil a scartha ó sin, fear a. Ach beidh orainn a bheith gental léi a fháil sí toin isn éasca agus; t eagla chun iarracht a dhéanamh agus a reáchtáil. Agus nach bhfuil sí a fhios maidir linn. Beidh muid ag labhairt níos déanaí.**

**~Means~**

**I dont know but maybe she will learn to trust us and she will tell us what all happened to her. Not even Alice know all of what happened to Bella. All we know is when it comes to Lucy she will fight back. But when its her she is this little person who wont fight, she needs a little help and a lot of love and support. Which we will give her. We are working on getting her separated from that , that man. But we will have to be gentle with her she get frazzled easy and isn;t afraid to try and run. And she doesn't know about us . We will talk more later.**

** Bella Álainn maith, beidh tú a bheith ar an bás de dom.**

**~Means~**

**Beautiful bella sleep well , you will be the death of me.**


	6. AN:1

**Hey everyone thanks for all the love in the reviews. Thank you for the suggestions as well. Ill look into a beta :) . And from now on Ill put the different languages translations next to the different language. Thank You guys so much for the help I Know my grammar is off and sometimes words are missing. Yet I triple read everything and even after those edits there are still more :( but thank you for letting me know :) Ill be working on everything. Ill be updating soon either later tonight or in a few days. I have a few great twist coming up :) Thanks again and my messaging still wont work. I can receive messages but I cant send them :( Sorry guys. Oh and I think its time to do some shout outs! :) If you know you followed or favorited but you don't want your name out there let me know. If I put you on there and you don't want your name or you want some sort of code name then let me know. **

**And question. Does anyone know what Lab Rats is? Someone messaged me and asked for me to write about the show. Its about three superhero teens or something? So to let you know ill be trying it after some much needed research. So just give me a few weeks or so to fully understand the storyline of that and I might be able to come up with something.**

**Anyway again thank you all who are patient and still read my story with all the spelling errors.**

**Yours,**

** :)**


	7. Dealing With Mike

**I would like ot thank you guys for all of your love in the reviews I see that I have a lot more follows and people who favorite this story. So thank you :) I will be doing shoutouts at the end of this chapter because I want to do individual messages to you :) so anyway I have some news I did get a suggest from a _xXxXxXTwilightXxXxXx_ (Thank you for your awesome support and the love you gave my story! And for the great idea) I wasn't planning on dealing with mike for a bit I was going ot have him just stay at the warehouse for a bit with no food or water so that the tension and reality of his situation to sink in since HINT!: Mike knows just hoe dangerous the Cullen's are and he has a pretty good Idea of why he is there and what's going to happen butttt since you suggested it I decide I would get the Cullen's men a little dirty. So off to work they go :) And _xXxXxXTwilightXxXxXx_ you where the first one to kind of (Since Bella kinda thought they were mobster) to figure out who the Cullen's really where so you get a super cool message :) Be on watch for it :) Anyway As for as the Beta goes I haven't had any replies but I just sent them a few days ago so I will wait. If any of you know or have a great beta-reader if you don't mind could you have them message me or me message them? Please and thank you:) Anyways that's all I can think of to tell you so on with the story :) This chapter gets a little dark but you get to see the Cullen men (Mainly Edward )get a little dirty sorry if its to dark. **

* * *

** Cause I hate you I heard you're sick Sucked on that cancer stick A throbbing tumor and a radiation high Shit out of luck And now your time is up It brings me pleasure just to know you're going to die **

* * *

_Let me tell you I love, well loved being in Hollywood all the movies I did. Hell I even got to play a mobster once which I find kind of ironic given my birth occupation. They knew I could have to take over. Either me or Emmett and I know Em would do a great job but My father knew he wanted me to take over in the event of his death/murder or if he just didn't want to do this job anymore meaning that Esme finally put her foot down and told him to choose between the Mob and his family. We all know Carlisle is a tough man but if you are at the end of one of Mama Esmes glares, you would do anything to make her stop. That women can scare the coldest man into submission. Though my father didn't quit yet he wants me to be prepared. As if im not. I could take over today if he needed or wanted me to. Yet he gave me the chance at a normal life. He let me do what I loved and Im happy but I meant what I told all everyone its time for me to be more loyal and reliable to my family and friends as well as start my own family. I love my family well as long as im on the right end. See where Mike is , isn't the right side he is on the receiving side of my family. While im on the giving side of my family. My family give out two things Justice and respect. Mike isn't about to get the lather so, that means Justice. And where better place to give his kind of 'justice' then at a scary, dark, dirty, rat infested warehouse. The warehouse or (Casa di Orrori) **(House of Horrors) . **I mean the place gives me the damn creeps. Is like the house from the movie The Collector. It is in the middle of nowhere and there are probably a million un-discovered dieses festering around this place. I shudder everytime my father or one of my family members mentions Casa di Orrori **(House of Horrors) **, its so bad the only Cullen women who saw this place was Esme. _ _"Tizio lascia andare" (**Dude lets go)** Emmett nearly whined and when I looked up I saw that we where at our destination. With a deep breath (Big mistake this place reeks!) I made my way to the entrance and we found our way to mike who let me tell you looked just like a combination of unappealing, filthy, gross, hellish ,horrid, and just plain nasty. He had a nasty gash over his eye from a bud of a gun non the less and a bloody nose. He looked very skived out and I noticed the rat that was currently chewing at his foot. It had made its way past his expensive shoes and to his foot. Im sure he has everything from aids and maybe even gangrene. (These rats have eaten a bunch of different people with a bunch of different things) My brothers and I as well as my father shared a look and got to work. It was soon decided I got to take care of Mike._

"Michael Johnson Newton do you know why you are here?" I loved to play with my pretty a little before I started the actual fun. He actually didn't look scared of me but I knew he knew who I was and what I could do to him. He just smirked at me but didn't answer. This would be fun but could turn nasty...for him at least. Emmett approached the chair mike was currently tied to and pulled his arm back fast and punched Mike in the side of the head.

"When the boss asks you a question YOU FUCKING ANSWER HIM!" Emmett yelled and his voice resonated on the dungeon like walls.

"Já ne odpověď na vás!" **(I Don't answer to you) **Ahh he speaks Czech that narrows down what families still speak Czech.

"You will answer to him and anyone while you are in our...care do you understand?" Emmett always so rough, I smirked at the thought. Newton still didn't answer. So I gave Emmett the signal to back off and he did. I decide if newton wanted to play a game well who is to refuse him?

"Get me the tools and the "Green Witch" solution be careful please when mixing it ." Jasper and Emmett were off to get the things I wanted. Let me tell you "Green Witch" is very painful and can't be held in much but toxic vats and the special equipment Jasper made he is very smart and cynical when needed. This would be fun.

"So Newton do you think of yourself as a kind person or an evil person?" I knew how to get him to talk. He contemplate not answering and then decide to answer.

"I think of myself as a kind and respectable man. I cant say the same for you" He actually smirked at me and laughed which made me laugh as well. Before he knew what was happening his chair was making a loud thud on the concrete while his blood gushed out of his eye onto the concrete. The color was a beautiful crimson which looked amazing coming from its source.

"Mike you don't know who your messing with. Now if you find yourself to be a kind and respectable man, do you think it is ok to put your hand on a women with the intent to hurt her?" I rose an eyebrow and waited for his answer.

"I don't believe in violence unless it is needed and on a women , no , I would never hit or hurt a women. You could ask my wife and any other women I have come in contact with, im a very loving person." He actually looked like he was telling the truth. I scoffed.

"Well if you find yourself a respectable man and a man who is kind and would never hurt a women tell me this? Why would it seem as though Isabella Marie Swan has scars from you and your very loving personality?" He looked a little shocked but covered it up with shock.

"Your telling me I hurt Isabella? Well there was the one time when I might have been a little rough from making love to her but she told me she was fine." He was a good lying that is for sure but I could tell he was lying because of how tense he was and how he seemed a little guarded with his answers. Before I could get a response out there was a blur of brown and black passed me an got to Mike I pulled my gun but stopped when I noticed who it was.

"LOVE! LOVE! YOU LOVED ME? THE MARKS WHERE FROM YOUR LOVE! NO MIKE THEY WHEREN'T YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF MAN YOU DIDN'T MAKE THEM OUT OF LOVE YOU MADE THEM OUT OF HATE AND ANGER. FOR WHAT? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! What did I do? What did Lucy do? Why couldn't you just love us? You promised to help me and protect me from all evil. And you lied. " She started out by yelling and then she ended in a pained whisper. How did Bella get here? I heard Jasper and Emmett put there guns away. We just waited. That's when Mike turned red.

"ISABELLA DONT YOU EVER YELL AT ME AGIAN! DO YOU HEAR ME? WHY? WHY WHAT? YOU STAND HERE AND SREAM ABOUT HOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU FORM EVIL AND HOW I HURT YOU AND THAT BRAT OF YOURS. WELL LET ME TELL YOU I LOVED YOU I DID. BUT YOU WERE TO USED FOR MY LIKING BELLA.I THOUHGT I COULD GET OVER IT. THE FACT THAT YOU ARE A HARLET. BUT I CANT YOU WHERE NOTHING BUT A GOOD FUCK TO ME AS WELL AS THE COUTNLESS OTHERS THAT USED YOU FOR YOUR SERVICES. YET YOU WHERE BLINDED BY WHAT? LOVE? NOTHIG COULD LOVE YOU! Look at you Bella just as boring as ever. Your fat ,You don't like to wear anything nice. You wear rags your hair is ugly brown as well as your ugly eyes. And your face is as boring as toilet paper. I can only look at you for so long until I just cant look at the waste of space that you are. You will only be good for one thing and that is being on your knees. Useless, that is what you where when I found you , useless is what you are now, and useless is ALL you'll ever be! I mean for god sake you don't wear anything that makes me even what to love you. Your underwear is just white or black and anytime I even try to get you into something sexy you act as if you would die if it even touched your skin. You and your brat deserve nothing but to be used as the worthless whores that you are! That Isabella is why I hate you and your dumb brat so much. NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?" And with that he was finished. When he started I tried to get to him but it took Jasper, My father , Emmett and some others to pull me back. I just wanted to kill him! Nothing he said was true. She is beautiful and Lucy is just as great. They are both amazing. But with his every word you could see Bella turn into a small little person. It was like he took the fight from her. That's because she believed his every word. But what shocked me was what she said and did next. Bella fell to the floor in a submissive way with her head bowed tears silently streaming down her face .

"Im so sorry I yelled and blamed you , I know you love me and I know im useless Im sorry please forgive me Mike. I love you and know that you treat me as I deserve to be treated. I will work on everything you have told me to be better for you. Forgive me ?" I wanted to throw up and kill him as the same time. You could tell she had to do that a lot it was something she just knew too well. we were all in shock.

"GET HIM UP AND HER OUT OF HERE." Nobody moved , too shocked at what all just happened. "NOW!" That got everyone's attention and they continued on with whatever they were doing before. Two men gently picked Bella up and she just let them. You could tell she was scared but it was almost as if she expected to be hurt. I knew I wouldn't kill Mike no matter how much I wanted to. I had to sent him back as a message to whatever family he is behind. I walked over to the vat of 'Green Witch' and scooped some out with a metal spoon jasper created. I also grabbed my pin wheel. Its a tool that looks like a pinwheel but along the circle are tiny spiked blades. so when I roll it over skin it leave little holes. I have five of them each with longer spikes then the next. The longer the spikes the deeper the hole and the more painful. I picked the one with the longest spikes.

"Get his clothes off and tie him to the table." Emmett and Jasper after banging him in the head for struggling got him tied to the table. I love the table. Its a thick slab of stone that is on two small pillars. It is covered in shredded skin, dried-caked up blood and fecal matter and a bunch of other body fluids. I slowly walked over to a shaking Mike who was now begging to be let go. Now he begs, its funny because he thought he would leave without getting hurt. I laughed out loud as I approached the table.

"Mike I warned you earlier. Yet you are in my house and you disrespect me? You wont be leaving without a few wounds from me, which will leave very ugly scars. So when you look at them you remember how you met your maker and was able to crawl away to tell the tale." With that I dipped the metal pinwheel in the green bubbling acid and showed it to Mike. He screamed and tried to get free though I think we all knew he wouldn't and couldn't get free it doesn't hurt to try. Right?

"Mike let me tell you something about the 'Green Witch', it is a acid that my brother Jasper created. He is really smart. Anyway the Green Witch starts out as a powder and if it comes in contact with the skin it is harmless , you should just get it off fast, you'll be fine. BUT If I wet it with water or another fluid it can burn a hole thru anything. Isn't that cool?" He looked pale and scared. Good. He didn't answer.

"Maybe I should show you and then you can give me your answer?" He was sweating a little. I waved Jasper over and he dumped a little of the Green Witch powered on his back. Which had a light sheen of sweat. Soon his back was lightly sizzling and he was lightly crying. I didn't hurt all the bad. We brushed his back off and after a few beep breaths he was fine. For now. "So what do you think?"

"Its great as long as its not on you." At least he answered. It made me smile.

"Your so right Mike as long as its not on ME ill be fine." He suddenly started to shake understanding what I meant. "How about we try it wet and then see how you feel?" he started begging for his life."Ohh Mike we aren't going to kill you." He relaxed a bit "But that doesn't mean we aren't going to play with you a bit." He tensed up and began crying and begging again. I slowly rolled the pinwheel over his back and he immediately started screaming and writhing in pain. I carved a 'E' into his back and when I was finished. Jasper soon poured water over it. Which made it feel better when the water made contact. But it would only agitated to acid and make it burn worse then before. He was screaming so loud and long his voice was getting hoarse.

"Get me the knives." I was just getting started. As soon as I had my knives I had Emmett grab his hand and hold It still. I slowly cut a line in each of his fingers. Nice and Deep. It was great. The blood poured over Emmett and even over me. And the sound of the skin as it pops from the knife cutting was amazing and only spurred me on. Once I got bored of that. I grabbed a mullet that was on the floor and smashed his feet. With each time I brought the mullet down he screamed and the crunch of his bones was invigorating. It brought me to a euphoric type of high. When I was done with that I decided to do one last thing.

"Flip him over." Emmett and Jasper Flipped him on his bubbling back and tied him back down. I grabbed another smaller knife and cut the word abuser on his cheat. I loved watching his skin split under the curve of my knife. The blood slowly dripped from each letter as if it was a fountain. I loved it and would love to saver this moment. The last thing I did was print in script the word pig on his cheek. When I was done. I looked over my work and decide to add a finishing touch of a little bit more of 'Green witch' I traced more of the gooey bubbling substance over the word pig. I wanted him to have a scar that was just as ugly and described him. Every time he looked at that he would remember me, and what a pig he really is. Nobody would want to look at him. I took a few pictures to maybe show Bella, if she asked what happened to him I would tell her the truth.

"Get him out of here and take him to the docks. Whoever he is behind will get him in a few days leave him with a bottle of water and a small piece of bread." With that Emmett and Jasper went to take him to the docks. I looked at my hands and smirked as I saw the tried blood and skin that was on my hands. I went and washed up and then went to talk to Bella.

"Son state attenti lei è come il vetro di molta pressione e lei potrebbe rompersi già possibile se le crepe." **(Son be careful she is like glass to much pressure and she might break we already can se the cracks.) **With that Carlise went on his way either he went home or to finish some other business.

"Dove si trova Isabella?" I asked one of the gaurds **(Where is Isabella?)**

"Lei è in yor auto, signore, lei è un po 'scosso ma tutto sommato ok. Laurent è con lei." With that he walked away. **(S****he is in yor car , sir she is a little shaken but over all ok. Laurent is with her.**) I walk-ran to the car and opened the door to Laurent just trying to help Bella control her breathing I gave him the signal to leave us alone. Once he did I climbed in the car and held her and she didn't run or scream she just melted into me.

"Isabella?" I waited for her reply. But when I went to pull away to look at her face she clutched onto me tighter. So I just help her as she cried and whimpered, whishing I could take her pain away.

"Please don't call me Bella it reminds me of him , of all of them." That was all she said in a broken whisper.

"Bella we need to talk about what you saw and what you know and what happened, I also would like to know your past." She nodded and with that I began.

* * *

**Song- Platypus (I Hate You) -By Green Day - (Available on ITunes $1.29)**

**(If you didn't know you could also go to YouTube find a great video of the music and copy the link URL and the go to YouTube Mp3 and convert the song and save in a folder and transfer it to your IPhone ,IPod, IPad or you can keep it on your computer. Its free and easy.)**

**So what do you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Review please. Sorry if it was little dark. But I had to watch some dark stuff to get some ideas. We will be sing Mike again and soon we will know Bella's past. I gave a few hints earlier in the story. So if you would like a cool little piece like _xXxXxXTwilightXxXxXx_ then review and give me a guess on what you think Bella's past is. I decide to do shout out in the next chapter only because if I waited to put them here it would take me a while and you guys would have to wait a few more days. If you guys don't mind waiting then I next time I will just wait and add them. Oh and the new update day will be Friday. So you guys will get one update a week. If you want it on a different day let me know in the reviews. I love you all and I would like to give a big shout out to the Guests and the 2,793 people who have view this story that you for the love :) **


	8. Talking To Edward

**Hey Guys I supprised with the amazing love I received in the last chapter! Thank you guys so much you all are the best :)**

* * *

** I've lost it all fell today it's all the same I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry) I'm sorry no (no) I've been abused, I feel so used because of you I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry) I'm sorry no (no) **

* * *

_He wants to know my past! And I agreed! I know as soon as he finds out he will run for the hills and kick me out of his house. He wont even be able to look at me. I know we just met and I have absolutely no chance with him. Yet I still feel safe and happy around him. Should I lie? No that will only make it worse. Do I tell him about everything? No he will think of me as the most despicable human being ever. Maybe if I blur out a little of the information and just try to summarize it will be fine. I hope he doesn't get mad at me._

"Ok Edward there is a lot to tell you but I can't tell you everything it is just to much sadness and just disgusting stuff to even share. Its hard to talk about so im just going to be brief." He nodded and waited for me to start and with a deep breath I started with my story.

"Before I was born , my mom Renee and dad Charlie couldn't have children they tried and went to hundreds of doctors , they wen tot a few different countries even yet no one could tell them why they couldn't conceive. They prayed and continued to try and then my mom started showing signs. Morning sickness, acute smell, and she was gaining weight. They were very happy and very careful so that the baby (Me) would come out fine. And She made it all the way to my birth and I was born. It was a great day for the both of them. Even though doctors told them not to expect me to live because of Renee's body complication. My mother was very small and wasn't the right size to give birth but thru a slow and very painful process she did. But Charlie didn't expect me to make it so he had really distanced himself. They ended up getting a divorce before my birth which put pressure on the both of them. About a week after my birth they were positive I was fine and would live a long and healthy life. so Renee called Charlie and let him know I was fine. He made his way from Chicago to Forks. And they started there relationship again and got re-married. We where all a happy family. A few years later Charlie kept laving on Police business trips. Which we later found out ha had started a relationship while they were apart and didn't want to end it. So Renee kicked him out and was bitter. She become mad at me because if I would have just been an easy baby Charlie would have stayed with us and been there for my birth and nothing bad would have happened. Ever since that day she was cold to me , she told me not to call her mommy. She didn't want to be my mother. She called me the little home wreaker. She wouldn't feed me sometimes. And if I cried she would hit me to spank me or just tell me the stop making noise. Once I got older it got worse. See my father was the only good man I knew but when he left Renee didn't give two shits who can to the house and what happened to me. She drank all the time and did drugs. She sold herself once to get what she needed until she realized that she could just use the next best person. Me... The first time I was raped was the worst. It hurt so bad there were to many people and they men they where everywhere. I couldn't fight them off. I tried but they tied me up . I don't remember much about the night or most of the nights that I was used. But I knew I didn't like it and it hurt. The last time was the worst they - anyway I ended up pregnant with Lucy. I had met Mike and he knew all about my situation he promised to save me and take care of me and show me what love was. And he did in the beginning. He would surprise me and take me away from the house and we would just sit and talk. When I turned eighteen, he took me away from the house and asked me to run away with him and marry him. So I did. I was happy to finally be free and loved. After we where married we tried to have another child he said it was fine since I was at home and he would spend time with the kids when he got home. A few weeks later we realized I was pregnant we were very happy." I had to continue its so hard to tell a story to someone. I don't even know why im telling him all of this but somehow I trust him. Edward realized that I needed to stop.

"Bella you don't have to tell me I just want you to know that you can trust me. As well as know that what that Bastard did to you wasn't ok nor was it right." He just kind held me as I fell apart. But I had to continue on. It felt good to tell someone just some of the hell I went thru.

"Thank you Edward but I have to tell you everything or just about everything." So I continued on.

"But Mike didn't want me to do much of anything and I cant stand just sitting and letting people do work for me. So while Mike went to work I was home and had run out of this Ice cream I loved. So I went to the parlor to get the special blend and when I was leaving I slipped and fell and landed on my stomach. I killed my baby! When Mike got a call from the hospital he thought I was hurt but when he found out he-he-that was the first time he hit me. He was murderous. He called me a fat ass for leaving the house and getting Ice cream. He told me that I shouldn't have put our baby in danger. He said I was irresponsible and a murder. He became mean and rude. He was pushy and wanted me to do everything. He never hurt Lucy. But I was his personal punching bag. I was so sorry I killed my baby-our baby. I didn't mean to but no matter what I couldn't stop wanting that Ice Cream. I tried to wait Edward I did. But it was like I absolutely had to go out and get some. Soon Mike began to torture me. The first time. He had been home for a while and had been in his room for hours. I was curious but left him be. I was never to ask him questions. After I had Lucy fed and ready to go to bed. I was in her room reading her a bed time story and as I was about to finish Mike came in and gently held me and asked me to come with him. I told him I was almost finish and that I would be right there. He was mad but let me continue. I should have know then something was wrong. He would have had me on the floor in seconds because I didn't follow his orders. Once I finished. I went into the hall way only to be grabbed and dragged by my hair to his room. He had the master and Lucy and I shared the smaller room I only was in his room for torture or his pleasure , once he was done with me he kicked me out. Anyway once we got to his room he tied me to a chair. I tried punching and scratching and kicking but I didn't affect in the least. He only got angrier. Once I was tied. He taunted me , told me I needed to be a better wife. That night he burned me , he branded his name into my lower back. He stabbed me and he- He stuck so many different things in me I passed out from the pain. When I woke up it was morning and I was slumped in the hallway outside his room. I had a broken arm and I was covered in dried blood. my clothed were ruined , and my hair was matted with blood and sweat. When I looked in the mirror. I had a few deep gashed in my face. I had so many different small stab wounds everywhere. I hurt so much I had never been in this much pain in my life. I took a shower which hurt even worse. I put medicine in and over my cuts and wounds. I somehow placed my arm in a home-made splint and downed a lot of pills. I used a whole bottle of cover up that day. I soon was given allowance which was sixty dollars I was to use that on whatever I wanted. But I had to give the change back to Mike. I soon learned to trick him . Alice she would create receipts form the store that used all the money. Mike never knew and I was carful with our money. I had to get Lucy out. Mike was kind enough when he got a raise to give me five dollars extra. So I now had five dollars to go to the money box. I knew that if I was careful I would soon have enough to go. But somehow Mike found our run-money. He beat me so bad that he shattered my left kneecap and I had a whole list of injuries. Mike took me to the hospital and told them a gang of thugs did that to me. They believed him! so I got better and the money I was receiving got cut off. Lucy and I have nothing no food but I had Alice. She gave us a few hundred dollars a month. She was and is a saint she wanted to give us millions and help us out but I wouldn't let her. Anyway for a few years we were ok and a few days ago Alice comes over with duffle bags and tells me that im leaving Mike. So we left and Mike came home and now we are here." That felt amazing to tell someone my story. I looked over and Edward looked scarier then ever. He was shaking and just growling. I knew I would make him mad. I need to leave. I don't want him to hurt me he can hurt me and no one will EVER find me. I scooted over on the seat and unlocked the doors and jumped out of the car and ran. The wind was whipping at me face but I couldn't stop.

"BELLA!" Don't listen.

"BELLA! STOP" Keep going.

"BELLA IM SORRY!" Lies he's going to hurt me just like Mike.

All of a sudden im in a steel grip. Someone is holding me from behind. I panic!

"Please let me go im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry I wont run again im sooo sorry. I wont be a bad girl anymore. Please don't hurt me. Im sorry. Ill do whatever you tell me to. Im sorry . Don't hurt me . Please don't hurt Lucy. We will leave and never come back. Im sorry I didn't mean to run. Please..." The Person just kept on carrying me. Who was this?

"Isabella why did you run from Mr. Cullen you know a women of your service must wait for Mr. Cullen to dismiss you. Weather he gets rid of you ro lets you live you don't leave without his permission." Laurent! And services? What is he talking about? Get rid of? And before I can even ask im on the ground and my cheek stings. He slapped me!I cower away trying to find a place to get away from him.

"Wha-?" Before I can ask my question there is a giant bang and Laurent is clutching his shoulder and is bleeding on the ground. I look around only to see Edward and now Carlisle with guns pointed at Laurent. They shot him.

"DONT YOU EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON ANOTHER WOMEN! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGIAN! IF I EVEN SMELL YOU IN THE SAME AREA AS US YOUR ARE DEAD! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Edward sounded very mad I slowly crawled backward hoping they didn't see me trying to get away again.

"Y-yy-yyy-yes" Laurent stuttered. As I backed up I looked at the ground and saw his blood dripping into a rather large puddle. I heard a whip of wind a shot and then a ring of shots. I looked and saw Laurent laying on the ground with a gun in his hand. His blood was flowing fast now. He was dead and they killed him. He must have tried to shoot them. I continued to look at the ground as I crawled backwards only to bump into something. I turned around and saw I bumped into Edward giant black truck. I tried to make myself as small as possible. I heard foot step and they were getting closer. The steps stopped and when I looked the shoes where in front of me.

"P-ple-please do-don't hu=hur-hurt me-ee-me." I was so cold and tired.

"Bella Im not going to hurt you ever. Im sorry if I scared you before and just now." Soon I was no longer on the ground and the wind was again hitting my face. We were in the car and driving back to the house before I knew it. I was shivering but the car was getting warmer. Nobody spoke the whole way to the house. But Edward got a call.

"Cullen" He answered.

"что?" **(What?) **He sounded a little up set yet surprised.

"Алиса, почему не вы покупаете дом?"**(Alice why didn't you buy the house?)** He sounded a little dumbfounded

"Да, я могу сказать, но все еще, по фигу она может остаться у меня. Выбросьте все, что она не нуждается или который не ценным или что держать воспоминания." (**Yeah I can tell but still , nevermind she can stay at my place. Throw out anything she doesn't need or that isn't valuable or that holds memories. ) **He sounded tired .

"Хорошо Алиса свидания и спасибо" **(Ok Alice bye and thank you)** He smiled and laughed a little. "Да, я люблю тебя шприц" **(Yes I love you squirt) **The person screeched a little to loud and hung up.

"That was Alice and she had some bad news. The house that she 'bought' you . She rented it and the people sold hit right from under you guys. So you and Lucy can stay at my place until you get another place. I like it better because I can watch you and Lucy and know you both are safe. I told Carlisle that I wont be working for a while. There will be no if ands or buts. You will take the keys and smile about it." He smirked and the silence continued. I was a little nervous but over all happy to have a place to stay. I smiled a little.

"Thank You Edward." He nodded. Then I realized that he never told me about his past. "Hey Edward?" He looked over at me quizzically.

"Yeah?" He was confused.

"You never told me about your past. Or whats going on with your family." He looked a little relieved but still pensive.

"Bella my past isn't a pretty one but if you want to know. Let me warn you though I am and was a monster. I have killed people Bella. I just killed another person. People who do bad deserve to die. But that really shouldn't be my decision yet I take matters into my own hands sometimes. I just don't want you to hate me or to be afraid of me. You should stay away but I know you wont. Are you afraid of me?"

"No" That was my smart reply.

"Then ask me the most basic question, what am I? What do I do?" He looked like he was trying to prove a point.

"You won't hurt me I know you wont. You save people, you saved me , You're beautiful." Why do I know he wont hurt me? Ever other man did.

" Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer, Bella. I'm a killer." He wanted me to leave but I wont. Its weird one minute he is happy im staying and then he is warning me.

"I don't believe that. You protect people." I know he doesn't hurt innocent people.

"It's because you believe a lie. A camoflauge. I'm the world's most dangerous person. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that. As if you could out run me. As if you could fight me off. Bella you don't know what ive done. Yet you trust me.I was designed to kill" He just looked at me.

"I don't care about any of that. I know if you wanted me dead I would be dead." I had him there.

"I've killed before. To many" He was sad.

"I know and I don't care." He looked surprised.

"I trust you." I sat closer to him

"You shouldn't but I know nothing I say will stop you." With that he hugged me closer. " I don't want to hurt you Bella. If I ever do I didn't mean to on purpose. That what happens sometimes. I destroy the good things in my life." He held me and in a way I help him. He didn't tell me his past but he let me in more then he probably lets anyone in. He trusts me and I trust him. Talking to Edward felt good and I know he feels a little better knowing I trust him and he knows he can trust me. The rest of the ride was uneventful. Except of his behavior. It was odd because he received a text and looked shocked, sad, and hurt, and a little angry. He soon was on edge and seemed to not be able to sit still. I suddenly got a bad feeling it was as if something was rode all the way to the house in silence. When the car stopped I was surprised to see that we were at the house. Edward of course helped me get out and we went inside. Everyone was huddled together and they all looked worried and tired and a little scared. I looked for Lucy and found she wasn't here. Where is my baby? Did something happen to her? Whats wrong with everyone?

"What happened?" When I said that all hell broke lose. Everyone started to apologize and I didn't understand why! Carlisle hushed everyone and walked over to me. When I looked around I realized that almost everyone's eyes where glassy and were puffy. Why was everyone crying? Carlisle held my hands and took a breath.

"We are so sorry Bella." He looked very sullen. Whats going on!

"WHATS GOING ON AND WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? WHERE IS LUCY?" I was about to lose my shit. This was my bad feeling.

"There was an accident with Lucy today." That was all he said. Those seven words crashed my world and all I saw was blackness.

* * *

**Song- Black Dahlia- By Hollywood Undead- (Available on ITunes $1.29)**

**Was it good? Was it bad? Give me love with your review. Im heading out for the day so Ill post the shouts outs later today I didn't want to make you wait. Sorry for the cliffy :P So there was no new for the Betas so im still looking. Please hold on until I can find one :) Thanks and I love you guys :P and yes I did come up with the Green Witch name :P Unless it out there already but I thought I made it up lol see you later tonight.**


	9. AN:2

**Hey I know this Is a few days late but my computer has been acting funny :(. Anyway this is the shout out and a little short bit about whats going on with Lucy. Ill start with the shout outs!**

* * *

**To the amazingly wonderful perfect people who decided to hit the lovely Favorite button for my story thank you! You have all been so very patience with me. I know there are many spelling errors and for those im sorry. Im still looking for a beta so please bare with me? I Am still looking for a beta and waiting for the answers to the few messages I sent out. IF anyone know a great beat please help me get in contact with them. Thank you guys so much for all your love and support.**

Analitica

Beka Copper

Browneyes1520

CrazyBoo15

DaddysGirl4

KC08TwilightFan

Kathryn L. Malone

Krayzee4Pooh

PirateLady1

SBS76

Speedyraider

Twilightaholic1122

Vampirelover2012

Yin - Yang M

alc1002

ashl3ysimpson

ashleybull

baobeiangel93

bubbles84

carolinagirl92

carolinaonmymind

cullengirl08

dancerforlife09

decadenceofmysoul

hply

ilovejustinbieber00

jaiii

karil

li-spar1

lilmstran

marlane

power214063

shea1223

shortcake0313

s jackson cullen

smendiolateamedward

tiffyboocullenjonas

wyojess

xXxXxXTwilightXxXxXx

* * *

**I would** **now love to take my time and thank all of you lovelies who decided to hit the beautiful little follow button on my story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart! You guys are really the best! As I said before I know there are a lot of mistakes in my story and for those I am very sorry. No matter how many times I go back there are still a bunch of missed spelling errors or missing words. Im still looking for a beta so if you could hang on with me? I love the love and support you give my story. Thank you.**

AlwaysShipper4Life

Analitica

Bakergirl101

Beccahamilton95

Bedrooomeyes

Beka Copper

Browneyes1520

ChastityMorrows

Cullen14

Hope Edwards

Isabella Esme Cullen

JulesLillianTellar

Jumeirah

KAT-TWILIGHT75

KatherineGenavive

Kathryn L. Malone

Kokoro-Yolin-chan

LittleJ36

Mackenziee

Mellytwigirl

Mireads

N1605

Nobody42

Speedyraider

Twisted Musalih

ashl3ysimpson

bahamienqueen

carolinaonmymind

cbmorefie

closetgoth76

csh06

cullengirl08

dozaugg

dp1234

e1311

hillyjmalts

i am mrs emmett cullen

ilovejustinbieber00

iluvtwilightforeva

kneon

lantus123

li-spar1

lilmstran

marlane

maybebaby23

mayejrmorris

mayfairmarybeth

melissamary55

nessa1178

nightdreamz-n-panicattacks

pumpkinmykitty

redsonjacullen

rhochradel

shaeskye

s jackson cullen

smendiolateamedward

tiffyboocullenjonas

tresblessed

wyojess

xXxXxXTwilightXxXxXx

.xx

xxSuzCullenxx

* * *

**I would also love to take my time and thank all of the people who have read my story thank you all of the guest out there. Thank you for the silent love and support you give my story :) You guys mean just as much to me as the people who follow and favorite my story. As I have previously stated (twice :P) I am still looking for a beta. I know there are a bunch of spelling errors in my chapters. I do plan on going back and trying to find them all. I don't know when yet. If any of you silent readers (I think that's a good name for the group of guest, what do you guys think?) know a beta you could leave me a little review with there name (If there ok with it. :) ) . Thank you for the love and support that you give my story. I am so thankful and happy to have you guys :).**

* * *

** Now I know that a few of you didn't like the thought of Lucy being killed off. (But I wasn't planning on killing her off) For a bit I wasn't sure what to do with her. So I thought it out and talked to a few people. (Thank you guys who helped me out , even if you already know what going to happen ;) ) We thought it was best to have Lucy... Well I guess if I just let you read it you can figure it out:)? So on with the story. (Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the twilight characters or there original story. BUT ( v.v) I do own my new version and Lucy. And the second thing is this wont be a full chapter. Its really just a little one since I posted last weeks two days early) **

* * *

"I think she is coming back around." What happened?

"God You just had to take her to the damn park! Why couldn't you make ice cream here?" Rosalie?

"Rosie it wasn't anyone's fault so lay off will you? You making Esme feel worst then she already does." Emmett?

"Emmett please save me the lecture. We all know -" Rosalie was cut off by Edward.

"That's enough! We all need to focus on the situation that is at hand right now. We need to find Lucy and get her back safely. Turning on each other will NOT help us. So everyone SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" He sounded in control and mad. What's wrong and why do we need to find Lucy? Then the events of the day flooded my mind. My baby is missing!

"Edward?" I was able to see everyone I tried to move from where I was and look for Lucy but Carlisle stopped me.

"Bella please sit still you fainted and you need to be carful not to hurt yourself further." I stopped moving and slowly tried again to get up.

"What happened to Lucy exactly?" I need to know what happened to my baby. And I needed answers NOW! I looked around and nobody wanted to even look at me Emmett breathed a deep breath and began to retell the events of the day.

"Belly Esme and Rosalie and Alice all went out and took Lucy with them. They first went to the mall and did a little shopping. Alice decided she 'needed' to go all the way to the other side of town to go to the shop for a purse or whatever. Esme and Rose unhappily agreed. Lucy began to get a little fussy and Esme suggested Ice cream. Lucy was pretty happy with that so they waited for Alice to finish up in the store. As far as I know Rosalie suggested they make the ice cream at home and have a little slumber like party. Esme said she didn't have the right ingredients to make the Ice cream and it would faster to get it at the shop. Once Alice was done in the shop Esme let her know the plan, even Alice agreed to make it at home and have a little party but Esme insisted on going to a shop , so they did just that. Rose was still a little sour about that choice but they all made there way to the shop anyway. Rosalie thought there was a car tailing them but Esme brushed it off. Alice kept telling Esme she was having a bad feeling but Esme said it was ok. When the girls got out of the car before they could even pull there guns there were three black cars that were each filled with armed men , in the blink of an eye a man had Lucy in his arms with a knife to her face. The girls where careful because as soon as he turned to get into his car they shot all the other goons but the one with Lucy got away. We think it might be someone from the family Mike is behind. They must have known he was missing and they also must have know it was us. We have Jenks looking into everything as we speak.." Everyone looked tired and sad. We had to hope for the best. Because in reality there was nothing we could do. When you are dealing with a mob family there are at least a few trigger happy people in a family. Everyone knows that, there are always two or more people who don't mind gutting someone like a fish just for the hell of it. Mike had to be behind this or at least he was connected. I just know that he better not have hurt my baby. One scratch and I will blow his teeny-tiny balls off! I will kill anyone who hurts my baby without blinking an eye.

"I guess we have to just wait it out then? How about we all just get some rest and wait for Jenks to call someone." Everyone just looked at me but what Rose said to me next had me flying across the room and laying her out faster then anyone could see.

"Do you not care that YOUR daughters has been KIDNAPPED? You must not seeing as how calm YOU are!" She had the damn nerve to question me? The fuck does she think she is? I was across the room and had her down before she even know it.

"IF you EVER question me like that again I WILL put a bullet right between your pretty little eyes. Im NOT as weak as I look Rosie." She looked a little scared and a little shocked. I wouldn't hesitate to hurt her or anyone else that hurt my baby. When it came to Lucy I would fight like hell. I heard a few guns being cocked but I didn't give two shits from here to Sunday. She was in the wrong and I reacted.

"Rosalie you WILL apologize this instance!" Esme who had a gun in her hand and when I got up and looked a round the guns were still out but they weren't pointed at me. Even Emmett had a gun on Rose.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! WHO DO ANY OF YOU THINK YOU ARE? PULLING A GUN ON ME? SHE IS THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME? YET YOU PULL A GUN ON ME A REAL FAMILY MEMEBER. WHY IS IT BECAUSE SHE WAS ABUSED ? IS THAT WHY? WELL I SEE WHERE YOUR LOYALTIES LAY." She got up only to be knocked in the face by Alice.

"Oh dear SISTER you must watch the way you speak about loyalties we all know where yours where before , or do we not remember? Since you want to air out people dirty laundry how about we air out yours? Hmm? Because you speak of loyalties yet where were yours when you almost left this family, YOUR blood for the mear thought of a perfect life? When you almost left us all for a man who used you and promised you the world? When you cheated on Em for that devil like the little whore you are." Alice walked closer to Rosalie with her every word and she was mad.

"Oh now your quite? That funny not to long ago you just couldn't keep that mouth of your closed? Hmm? Should we go back to the time where you felt the need to instead of ask for help from YOUR BLOOD , YOUR FAMILY YOU DECIDED IT WAS OK TO GO BE A COCK SUCKING SLUT? OR ARE YOU TO GOOD TO HAVE YOUR LAUNDRY AIRED OUT! YOU ARE A SELFISH BITCH AND I WOULD PERSONALY CHOOSE BELLA OVER YOU ON ANY GIVEN DAY!" With that Alice Slapped Rosalie again and walked over to me and hugged me and quickly left the room with Jasper soon on her tail.

"Rosalie get the fuck out of here and make yourself scarce for a while." Emmett said in a quite voice. Rosalie looked at him as if he had grown a second head. It was as if she got her fight back because she stood up collected herself and walked us to Emmett and screamed in his face.

"IM NOT YOUR BITCH EMMETT IM YOUR WIFE AND YOU CANT AND WONT CONTROL ME LIKE ROYCE DID! YOU PROMISED AND HERE YOU ARE POINTING A GUN IN YOUR WIFES FACE! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS? IF YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU THINK AGAIN. I HOPE YOU ARE CLOSE WITH THE COUCH BECAUSE THATS WHERE YOU WILL BE! AND AS FOR SEX YOU CAN KISS IT AND ME GOODBYE" She was turning a purplish color. Emmett just looked up as calm as ever even thought you could see the anger and the...hate he had for her in his eyes. He squared his shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes his lip curled up and he just let her have it.

"Alice is right you are a selfish bitch! You think in controlling you I asked you to do what we all were thinking. Yet you think of me as a threat. As for forgiving me I don't give a fuck if you do or don't. Since you seem to love holding things over my head. FUCK YOU ROSALIE ! God you don't know how good it feels to say that! Until you can understand that the world doesn't revolve around you and they you aren't the best thing ever you will never have loyal people around you. As for the sex we haven't had any in about a year. And im fine with that im not sure if I could even touch you in that way because of how repulsed you make me. I realized that for a while I tried saving you and making you see that you aren't perfect but you are amazing to me. I tried hard but you are a vindictive , conniving , bitch who cant live two second away from a mirror. I want you out of my house and I will have someone serve you the papers by next week. You can have anything you came to me with. Im done. " With that Emmett leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and whispered goodbye.

"Papers?" That was the best thing she could come up with.

"Yes the divorce papers." With that he walked away. Carlise and Esme looked a little sad but relieved. They hugged me and Edward and left to there end of the house. As soon as they left I fell to the floor and sobbed. Edward held me gently asking what was wrong.

"Im a home wreaker if I never came everyone would be happy." I sobbed he waited and finally got me to stop crying.

"Bella things are meant to happen for a reason. They would have separated in the end. Its ok. They will find happiness with other people eventually. You stuck up for you daughter when Rose was wrong. Its ok don't feel bad ok?" He waited for my response.

"Ok" We collected ourselves and made out way to my temporary room.

* * *

**[{...SPOILERS (If you don't want spoilers then don't read this...}]So I hope you all liked that. Was it good?Bad? review and let me know. There is a lot about everyone that we really don't know but we will slowly go over everyone's past. We will be seeing Rosalie. She wont be on the Cullen's team as far as I know. Lucy might be ok. We all know Mike had something to do with it. The family that is protecting him is behind it and they are very close the Cullen's we all know and love. I decide to give you a few hints because I have a little challenge the first person who can answer it correctly with get a spotlight shoutout in the next chapter. (Question?) What family is behind Lucy's Kidnapping? Or who do you think is behind Lucy's kidnapping? Let me know in a Pm or a review. First on the guess it correctly get a spotlight shout out ;0. (This gives you about a week to come up with a guess or answer. Its someone we know in Twilight there is your hint :) ) **


	10. Information

**_A lot of you guessed as to who had Lucy but two different people got half of each right. A few of you said it was the Denalis which you are correct. But someone said that it was the real father. See what we all don't know is what family Mike is behind (I think most of you are starting to figure it out thought.) And we dont know who Mike really is. We dont know what all he does when he goes to 'work' or when he is gone on the weekends. Do we? Yeah not yet. Anyway there will be a bunch of twists and turns going on and even a character death. But dont fret we will soon find out all the turns of events. So the Super Spotlight goes to...__rhochradel_ thank you so much you thought it was the Denali's and you are correct! You were actually spot on with your whole review because it is about the Denali's keeping the Cullen's closer. I think deep down they both know the other family isn't a friend. Anyway you are an amazing reader and I would like to personally (as best as I can) thank you for your support and love and thank you for reading my story :) . Now the other Super Spotlight goes to _xxSuzCullenxx your review was also correct. It is the actual father that has Lucy. So I would like to also thank you very much for the support and time and love you give my story. I am currently still looking for a beta. (I didn't expect it to be so hard :() Anyway I love everyone and thank everyone who reads and reviews and just gives love to my story._**

* * *

I would finally have my daughter with me. I cant help but be giddy ever since Mike told me about his precious Isabella and I saw her picture I knew. I knew that she was the girl from that night. Renee and I had an on again off again relationship and she at the time had a 'whore' over as she called her. I didn't know that it was her daughter and I didn't know she was abusing her. I wouldn't have ever done what I did and to this day I feel shame and regret. I never got to apologize but if and when the time comes up I will , I can't deal with having the rape of a young girl over my head. And for her to be the mother of my child it is something very interesting. I know what my future holds for the wrongs that I have done. I know that the Cullen's will soon find out it was me that harmed Bella but I only hope that she can forgive me before my time to go. I hope she can forgive me for kidnapping my daughter and I hope she can forgive me for ever sending Mike her way. You see Mike is my son and I love him but once I saw a few pictures of him and his 'happy' wife and 'happy' child I knew who they were. My son was married to the young girl I raped and 'his' child was really mine. I am still happy to see what my daughter looks like in person. I know that Bella must be feeling panicked and worried but right now as I watch my daughter sleep , mostly because of the mild sleeping agent we gave her to quiet down, I can't bring myself to care of her worry.

* * *

So trying to be calm while your child is missing is very hard to do! I tried to act as if I were ok but in reality I was and am freaking out! We all know another Mafia family has Lucy so there isn't much to do but wait but its hard to do that. Its been a week and I can't sit still. I was able to distract myself from Lucy (not very well but I tried) by moving into Edwards place. We finally finished yesterday. Its Saturday and I need to get the hell up and do something. Cooking! Yes I can cook and take my mind off of Lucy, or I can try but how can you take your mind off of your child being taken from you. I walked into the kitchen and got all the ingredients that I would need to make eggs, toast, home-made spicy sausage , fresh- squeezed orange juice ,and some strawberry butter. I was going to make everything from scratch. I made sure I had enough of everything and lightly turned on some music, soon I got to work. When I was younger I was forced to cook five-star meals for my 'mother' and her guests. How she ever had the money I will never know. Since I thought most of the money went into her arm or went towards getting me my different 'uniforms'. I shudder at the thought. Even thought that was a long time ago it was still very hard to forget. So I just tried to act like it wasn't a big deal and just try and act as if it never happened. Its harder for me to talk about. I love Edwards kitchen its amazing everything is made of glass. Well except for the stove . But everything else was custom made in glass. I was trying to be very careful I didn't want to break anything or wake Edward up. I moved around the kitchen until there was a knock on the door. The weird thing was when I got to the door no one was there. There was a folder on the floor. I picked it up cheeked the outside hallway again and closed the door and went back to the kitchen. I placed the folder on the counter and turned the music on. I started working on the spicy sausage moving around and getting everything together in this very large beautiful Italian glass bowl. I was walking the bowl over to the sink when I tripped on Edwards white bear rug that was in the kitchen. Before I knew it I was laying in a pile of uncooked raw meat and glass. I felt the glass as It sank further into my legs and arms. I tried to get up but fell. Which only caused more glass to become imbedded into my skin. I was able to get on my hands a knees. Edward was going to be so mad at me.

"Shit Bella." Oh no I woke him up.

"Edward Im so sorry I didn't mean to I tripped...and...fell...please im sorry. I didn't mean to break the bowl Im so sorry. It was expensive and ill do anything im sorry. Please don't hurt me...I cant take it...Please...im so sorry I was bad...Im sorry...Maybe I can pay you back I don't have money... .but if you could give me some time I can do anything you need me to ..." I was trying to get him to be easy on me. Mike would have kicked me from him to the living room. I was startled by a growl. I looked at Edward and it looked as if he was having trouble controlling his emotions. He s

"Bella im not going to hurt you. I promise." He still looked mad and he was only getting closer when he finally grabbed me and pulled me to him I screeched and begged , he huffed and somehow got us to his room. I was panicking now this is the part where he ties me to the chair and burns and tortures me. Or he rapes me.

"Bella I need you to calm down. Im not mad about the god damn bowl. Im mad that you got hurt because of my fucked up obsession with bear rugs." He let out a dark chuckle and looked at me. I was trying to calm down and understand what was happening. My breathing wasn't calming down and I was feeling light headed. I was about to pass out. Edward looked worried and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I stopped breathing and then breathed in his scent and calmed down and relaxed. When he pulled away I was breathing fine and no longer worried. That was the best kiss of my life it was like what your first kiss should be the fireworks and all. I might have pouted when it was over. Because Edward smirked .

"Bella you will be the death of me." That was all he said. "For right now let me get the glass cleaned up then Ill come back and clean you up." With a kiss on the head he walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a big white duffle bag.

"There is a lot of glass so ill have to take it out , it will hurt but I have a mild anesthetic that should take the pain away but it make you feel light but it will give you the euphoric feel of a high." I wasn't sure so I made some sort of noise and let him get to work. I took a deep breath in and almost passed out. I only now can smell the rustic, metallic, salty smell of my blood and when I looked around I realized that I had messed up his perfect white bed spread and his shirt. Somewhere in between the kitchen and now I got blood all over his shirt and even his pants. Before I could open my mouth.

"Bella don't even say a word its alright as long as you are ok its fine , those things can be replaced easily. You on the other hand cant be that easy to replace. I mean unled I created a robot version of you and me the robot-Bella got married and then Id make robot children so we could have a whole robot family." He was trying to make me laugh and even though the idea was crazy and might be illegal and impossible I still laughed. Before I knew it we were finished and were now in the living room talking about every picture in Edwards photo album from his childhood. His phone rang and he looked relieved yet angry. But with what he told me next I could understand why.

"That was Jenks he has news on Lucy, she is safe for now but he knows who or more of what family has her. Its our 'Allies' the Denali's. I use the term allies loosely because they are dirtier then a New York sewer rat. They traffic young girls and they really don't care who gets hurt as long as they get what they want." He paused and thought. That was a lot of good an bad information. "My father never trusted Aro but he still needed him now that we are one of the three most powerful families we don't need them as much. We are having a meeting with them in a few days and we will update them on our whereabouts and they will give us there's. I find theses meetings ridiculous and a waste of time because we never really tell the truth so it more of just a pissing contest in a way." Why did the name Aro sound failure? Where did I know it from? And why do I have yet again another bad feeling? I just want my baby back.

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry that this is mega short but for some reason all I had was deleted so im going to start typing on my google docs and then copy and pasting it on here. Im going away for a bit for the last time and I wont be able to update on Friday but I will try. So here are some questions to think about and answer for when I get back. Why does Bella feel Aro's name is familiar? Where do you think she knows it from? And why do you think she is having another bad feeling? If I didn't mention it before the people that got the answers to the last question will receive a few snippets or a preview of the next chapter if I can update it will be this Wednesday or after this has been submitted. Thank you for reading and sorry for how short this is.**


	11. Pop-Ups & Perfection

**Im publishing this a day early because first im super happy today so whoo! Second because I wasn't here to update last week or the week before so im trying to make up for it. Third I hated having this chapter done and it was just sitting there starting to collect dust. Since I didn't want to change anything or add anything else I figure Ill release this chappy to the public. Lol anyway enjoy.**

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has supported me and given my story love. I have some great amazing news. I actually have a few things to say. For the reader who has requested I do a story on Lab Rats I have been doing a lot of research on the show and have watched almost every episode I can find online and have it set on my t.v. to record every episode. I actually have twenty-three new episodes I have to watch so yeah ill be getting to that soon. Anyway I have started that for you but I don't know when I will release it to you guys. I might just send it to you thru your PM. Im not sure yet. Anyway I also have made a new addition to my family! I recently adopted a...STORY! (lol) I will be revising it and releasing it to you guys when this story is over which will be sometime next year. I will give you the name (Teardrop Tattoo) It is on fan fiction twice once it the original owner_(Lindalookgotwilightlove) _and then my cousin_(jasminwilson12_ ) actually was writing on this story a while ago and continually pestered me to get a account because she thought I would be able to capture the darkness of the story and twist it to the good. So anyway She has given me all of her stories. She has let me have my fun with any and all of her story so I finally got and account and will be working on that story as well. Next piece of news is I have FINALLY been blessed with a Beta. I honestly never thought I would find one but she found me so thank you a bunch. We need to give a amazingly warm welcome to _rhochradel _thank you a million times! I am so happy that you decide to be my beta! I am thankful and excited to work with you. So that is all the news I have for everyone thank you for all your patience and love and support that you all gave to my story. Thank you silent readers thank you followers and favoriters and just everyone thank you.**

* * *

When the doorbell rang again I went over to it, completely forgetting to look thru the peephole. The person who greeted me on the other side made me turn white as a ghost. I faintly heard someone yelling at me as I was struck out of my haze by her slapping me like always.

"Well I can see you are the same clumsy fat slut that you always were, and don't be rude I raised you better than that invite me in. I know you're glad to see me." She rose her eyebrow challenging me to disagree.

"Renee, you aren't welcomed here, you need to leave!" I tried to stand up to her, but I was awarded a slap and her pushing me to the ground. As I tried to get up she crushed her obnoxiously large stiletto into my hand and the pain that her heel inflicted was almost blinding. She then spat at me and when I looked up she sneered at me.

"Now Isabella is that ANY way to treat a house guest?" It was obviously a rhetorical question .I just ducked my head and didn't answer. It didn't matter if I answered or not she would still hit me. As I suspected I was again struck again upside my head with the electric green pump. I ended up face down on what had once been a beautiful white as snow shag greeting carpet, but now was tainted with my crimson blood. I was in so much pain I felt I was about to pass out, but I just stayed on the ground and took whatever she was going to do next. She watched me for a while and just smirked. She was very pleased with her work and waited a little bit longer. This is what she liked about hurting me. She would hurt me, then take a break to watch me. She liked seeing me scared of what was to come next. She was and still is a sick person but I'm not strong enough. As lay there waiting for her next strike my mind is reeling. It's my fault. It has to be my fault, even though a few people have told me that it's not, well really just the Cullen's. Yet, how is it that more men than I remember or can count have used and abused my body and have burned my soul , they have turned me into a wilted shell of the girl I want to be. How is it that all of these men have demeaned me, scarred me inside and out forever, and destroyed my self-worth? How is it that I have been thru all of this and not be my fault? Then there was Mike, and Benny. Not many people even know about Benny. He was worse than Mike. I think the nicest think Benny did was when he tried to…. I was slapped out of my thoughts by non-other than my 'mother'.

"YOU WILL RESPECT ME! When I speak to YOU! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I nodded silently and as she kicked me in the ribs.

"Answer me!" She all but screamed.

"Yes I understand." She smirked and continued speaking.

"Since I own you I am now the owner of this ugly little apartment, but it will have to do for now. I expect you to be gone within the hour." She looked around and then she looked as if she had just gotten the best idea in the world. She looked at me and smiled evilly and I knew I was in for hell.

"Actually, instead of you leaving you will stay to make sure I am happy and have everything I could want or need. "What? She just shows up out of nowhere and demands me to leave my 'little' apartment that isn't even mine. How is Edwards's home small? Edwards's home is like a one-story mansion. Before I could respond I heard the sound of a gun cocking.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Edward yelled to my surprise.

To say Renee was scared would be lying because she wasn't in the least afraid of the gun that was now pointed on her. She looked at Edward a lot longer than needed. It was as if she was taking off his clothes piece by piece and with every piece she took off her eyes lit up more. It was disgusting and slutty for a woman who is older than him and sadly my mother to be looking at MY boyfriend like that…..wait my boyfriend? Edward wasn't either of those things and would sadly never be slightly interested in me. I know we talked about him staying away from me but I think he meant on a friend level more than anything. I shook myself out of my internal daydreaming only to see Renee make the biggest mistake of her life. She whipped out a gun and slowly spoke to Edward.

"Chlapec budete odstoupit a odejít Nevím, co rodina jste z, ale budete mě a mou dceru nechal na pokoji." (Boy you will step down and leave I don't know what family you are from but you are going to leave me and my daughter alone.) What? She speaks another language there is so much I don't know.

"GEEN I won't! Vertrekt u RENEE vertrekt u BELLA EN NOOIT TERUG Als je niet vind je jezelf begraven ALIVE SAMEN MET IEMAND JE KAN HOUDEN!" **(NO I WON'T! YOU WILL LEAVE RENEE YOU WILL LEAVE BELLA AND NEVER RETURN IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF BURIED ALIVE ALONG WITH ANYONE YOU MIGHT LOVE!)** Edward all but yelled for people down two blocks to hear. 'Mother' turned an unhealthy pale color and slowly lowered her weapon. He cut her off before she could start again.

"GO nu voordat ik mijn geduld te verliezen en krijg je waar je staat**"(GO now before I lose my patience and end you where you stand.)** He said in an eerily quiet voice. I was afraid and I don't even know what he said. I slowly began to crawl and was almost out the door when Edward said.

"IZABELA" **(Isabella)** I knew that meant stop and I did just that. I was scared frozen and couldn't do anything to protect myself. Can't I live my life without guns always being drawn and people from my past popping up?

Renee left with the parting words of 'this won't be the last you hear or see of me'. Edward asked me what happened and I relayed all that went down between Renee and me. He was upset and pissed with himself that he hadn't come out to see what was happening. I let him know I wasn't upset and it wasn't even his fault.

"Edward really its fine it wasn't anything I'm not already used to. It's fine." He quickly turned to me with a crazy look in his eyes. It scared and froze me on the spot. He rose slowly and towered over my small sitting frame scaring me even more.

"Your. Used. To. It? YOUR. Used. To. IT. YOUR. USED. TO. IT?" He was scaring me more and more. I'm not sure if it was him shaking or me or maybe the both of us were shaking. I was so scared I backed away still sitting and feel off of the small ottoman I was sitting on. He walked closer to me and with his every word his volume got louder and he got redder.

"JE AAN sowieso goed te worden behandeld. JE TE GOED TE GEBRUIKEN OM WORDEN BEHANDELD de manier waarop zij of iemand anders je behandelt. Verdomme ik FUCKING kon haar EN MIKE ENIGE ANDEREN DIE OOIT geademd IN UW RICHTING DE VERKEERDE KANT DODEN. FUCK IK HAAT HET ZO VEEL. AHHH. WAAROM GOEDE MENSEN gewond raken. Ik zal hen doden AL LI zal doden IEDEREEN. Ik zal doden IEDEREEN DIE pijn doen en wie HAS LUCY BETAALT DE ULTIEME PRIJS. Ik zal zich te ontdoen of iets of iemand! Niets zal me tegenhouden Niets kan me tegenhouden. BELLA Ik weet niet waarom, maar je net als de zonnestraal die langs schijnt in de duisternis, dat mijn leven. Ik weet niet hoe maar ik hou van alles wat je BENT EN IK ZAL U EN LUCY BESCHERMEN. Jullie zullen voor altijd beschermd en altijd van Gehouden. Je zult nooit worden gebruikt of opnieuw GEKWETST. Je zal altijd gewaardeerd worden."** (YOU'RE TOO GOOD TO BE TREATED ANYWAY! YOU'RE TOO GOOD TO BE USED TO BEING TREATED THE WAY SHE OR ANYONE ELSE TREATS YOU! GODDAMN IT! I FUCKING COULD KILL HER AND MIKE OR ANYONE ELSE WHO EVER BREATHED IN YOUR DIRECTION THE WRONG WAY! FUCK I HATE IT SO MUCH! AHHH! WHY DO GOOD PEOPLE GET HURT? I WILL KILL THEM ALL! I WILL KILL ANYONE! I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO HURT YOU AND WHOEVER HAS LUCY WILL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE! I WILL GET RID OR ANYTHING OR ANYONE! NOTHING WILL STOP ME NOTHING CAN STOP ME! BELLA I DONT KNOW WHY BUT YOU ARE LIKE THE RAY OF SUNLIGHT THAT IS SHINING IN THE DARKNESS THAT IS MY LIFE. I DONT KNOW HOW BUT I LOVE EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE AND I WILL PROTECT YOU AND LUCY. YOU TWO WILL FOREVER BE PROTECTED AND FOREVER LOVED. YOU WILL NEVER BE USED OR HURT AGAIN. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE APPRECIATED.)** I'm not even sure what he just said, I'm sure if he said it in English it wouldn't have made much sense. The few words I caught were the curses and mine and Lucy's names, but I'm pretty sure he is upset with the trouble that I am causing him. He was pacing furiously as he spoke. I just watched and waited. It was as if Edward wasn't even here, and that scared me more than anything else.

I was frantic at this point and when he turned his back on me I bolted for the door to run to his private elevator. As I passed by the counter I grabbed my satchel. (See I have always kept three key things in my bag, money, a phone and a few packs of fish. It's easier to keep the little tuna packets they aren't that perishable. I have always done this ever since Mike. I had a bag for Lucy that had the same things as well as a few toys and cleaning wipes.) As the doors of the elevator closed I heard him roar my name. I pulled the phone I had on me out and dialed the one number I have known for a while.

"Bellaaa how are ya toots?" How she was always able to sing and sound cheery I will never know.

"Alice help me! Reneecameoverandthegunsandhurtandhelp."I was starting to freak-out. My breathing was shallow and I was so scarred.

"Bella breath" I did as I was told and attempted to calm down "Now start over." She was quiet so I tried to tell her once more.

"Come get me. I'm at Edwards. He flipped out on me and started yelling because I said I was used to basically being abused because Renee showed up. A lot has happened Alice you have to come quick, he is after me." I was panicking because I realized there are stairs. Edward was a fast runner and would have taken the stairs since there is only one elevator. He would be downstairs by the time I got down there if he wasn't already there. This brought on a whole new wave of panic.

"Alice stairs, he….stairs...oh god….stairs….." I wasn't making any sense at all.

"Bella we're on our way. Where are you?" She asked

"I'm in the elevator. It's going to the lobby but there are stairs he will be there and hurt me Alice. I shouldn't have run." I was scared because I was now on the third floor.

"Bella do you see the fire button?" I looked for the button among the panel and saw a white button with red flames.

"Yes I see it." One more floor. Gulp.

"Ok hunny when the doors are about to open on the first floor push that button. I want you to be able to see Edward and he needs to see you ok. Don't be scared because the doors shouldn't be able to be opened unless you push the button again. Make sure he can't get his hands inside to push the buttons. Wait until we get there." I was scared what if I pushed it too late or too early? Oh god I'm going to be sick.

"Alice I don't know if-" She cut me off.

"Bella get ready." So I took a deep breath and when the elevator stopped on the first floor the doors didn't start to open immediately they took about ten seconds to start opening. When there was about two to three inches I jabbed the button and prayed that it worked. And to my surprise it did.

"Alice it worked." Then I realized he wasn't anywhere to be found. Maybe he didn't make it down yet. "Alice he isn't down maybe I can leave and meet you around the corner."

"BELLA NO!" She screamed. I walked closer to the doors they were ajar and it was just like in one of those scary movies when the lead goes to check out a creepy door that is slightly open and something scary pops out. Well that's what happen. Edward popped up at the crack in the doors and was begging and yelling. It scared the shit out of me. I shrieked and jumped back and landed on my side. It hurt worse now than before.

"Alice I've gotta go." I hung up on here and put the phone back in the bag all while not taking my eyes of Edward.

"Bella please open the doors and come upstairs with me." He started off calm like they all do.

"Edward you're scaring me please let me go." That made him mad.

"God dammit Bella let's go!" He banged his fist once on the elevator door no doubt hurting himself more.

"Please….stop…...please…..no….mike…...don't hurt me…...stop…..let….me...go….please…." My vision was getting blurry. Edwards's voice was fuzzy. I started smelling rust .Everything hurt. I was aware there was something dripping from my head. I felt around in a daze and felt something wet on my hands. My head was bleeding. I felt high like I was floating, and when I pulled my hand back my fingertips had some blood on them. I just looked at them almost in wonder.

"Fuck! Bella baby you're bleeding please open the doors so I can take a look." I glanced at him and gave him a lazy smile.

"Edward shhhhh its ok it's just a little blood. I'm used to it." He got mad and then he disappeared. And then Jasper was there.

"Shit! SHES BLEEDING. EMMETT COME HELP ME!" Jasper was panicking. "Bella honey can you open the doors for me?" He looked scared and determined.

"No silly I'm too weak and tired." I moved and sat on my heels and watched him. He seemed to get paler.

"Bella focus on me" I tried to focus on him but there were too many of him.

"There's too many." I tried to say but it came out slurred. Then I saw Emmett appear. I clapped my hands.

"You must be magic because you guys just keep popping up." My words kept slurping and I think I just said pooping. Why can I talk regularly? Before I knew it the doors of the elevator were open and I was in Emmett's arms.

"Belly hold on for me ok." He looked scared Emmy was too soft to playful to look scared.

"Emmy bear its fine don't look sad." And then I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I realized that I must have been out for a little bit. It was nearly night time. I was back at Edwards place. I was actually in his room. I slowly made my way to the bathroom and looked at my face. I didn't have any bandages on my face. That's weird wasn't I bleeding earlier? I slowly pulled my shirt up and was met with surprisingly minimal bruising. It was weird because the bruises were yellowish as if they healed overtime instead of overnight. Odd. The loud gurgling startled and scared me. It startled me because it was very loud, and scared me because it came from me. You would think I didn't eat in weeks. Then I noticed how much thinner I looked. I looked as if I lost at least five pounds which on me you can tell because I am naturally a very small person. As I looked closer at my skin it looked healthy and I looked fine, but something wasn't right at the same time. I need to find Edward as well as everyone else. I made my way to where I heard hushed voices and was met with a scene straight out of a mobster's movie. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all spread around Edwards's giant table with a million different guns being cleaned and whatever they were doing with the guns. They were speaking in Italian and smoking cigars. The sight made me laugh at the irony. What startled me was when Jasper and Carlisle pulled their guns and told me to enter slowly. I then realized they couldn't see me because all of their backs were facing me.

"I'm sorry, I can come back later. I didn't mean to intrude." That was my great comeback. Here I had four of the most powerful mobster (so says google) pointing guns at me and I am saying I'll come back. What shocked me was their response. All four men whipped around in their chairs and approached me as if I was a ghost, their guns and whatever else they were talking about long forgotten.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked in wonderment it was the first time I think I saw Carlisle so confused and overjoyed at the same time. Before I knew it he had scooped me up and was speaking to me in Italian.

"Baby Girl oh mio dio mi hai dato uno spavento. Vi prego, non farlo mai più." (Baby Girl oh my god you gave me a scare. Please don't ever do that again.) He seemed relieved. The others soon joined in the hug. We were broken out of our happy state by my stomach's roar of anger. I backed up and apologized. Of course I must have blushed bad because Em softly put his finger under my chin and lifted my face.

"Belly don't you EVER apologize about anything again. You have no reason to be sorry." He spoke with a soft but stern tone. I nodded but was still embarrassed. We slowly made our way to the kitchen.

"I'm sure you can eat more than me Belly, seeing that you have been out of it for a week and a half." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Em, what do you mean a week and a half?" Then it hit me! "Wait I haven't been up for a week and a half?" He looked a little scared but nodded his head. That explains everything. The weight loss, the bruises healing, and my skin looking well rested. It also explained their looks of wonder when I came out of the room and surprised them.

"Well I guess that explains why I have Emmett's appetite." They all laughed except for Edward.

"Bella I'm so sorry for what happened. It was just too much with Renee and then you said what you did. But I never would have hurt you I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Oh he was still upset with the way he reacted. I thought it would be fun to mess with him a little.

"No" I turned around and walked further into the kitchen and prepared a meal for myself.

"Do you guys want anything?" I turned to look at them and saw Carlisle smirking, Jasper shaking his head knowing what I was doing, and Emmett was saying something about how much he loved me. Edward, well he took what I said literally. I shrugged and continued fixing my food. Once it was done I made my way over to the table and scooted some of Edwards's guns over (on purpose) and ate. Once I as done I noticed Edward hadn't moved from his spot in the kitchen I entered the kitchen and washed my dirty dishes and stood in front of Edward.

"Hey, I was just kidding, there is no reason for you to apologize, though I appreciate it. Edward that was your reaction and if I wasn't fucked up it would have been fine. And don't say I'm not fucked up because there are a few parts of me that are. Let it go it happened I was upset and just a little frightened." He looked up at me and then all of a sudden he had me in a tickle hold. I was squirming and squealing around.

"Ed….war...d….pl..eas..e….pee…..im.. …..pee…..o….n….you…." He got the message and let me go thanking me in Italian.

"I am sorry. I will try harder to get my anger under control." He brushed some hair out of my face and looked a little sad but sincere. I looked at him, all of him and noticed he was dressed up.

"Hey where were you going?" He looked at himself and realized what I meant

"Oh we have a family meeting with the Denali's. You remember I told you a little about them right and our suspicions?" He waited for me to answer.

"Oh yeah. Can I go? I mean I know I'm not family. But they have or might have my baby and I need to have her back. I have waited patiently, but I want to claw someone's eyes out. I need her Edward. Do the others normally go? Esme and Alice? Even if they don't I'll be there. Do I need to dress up? I would have to find a dress and curl my hair and oh god. Edward I need her back even if I go in jeans and a shirt." He stopped me from talking again with a small one wasn't as long as the last one but it did the trick. I was shocked and then I wanted more. I again pouted and he again smirked. Cocky good-looking mafia lord.

"Are you done?" It was rhetorical but I wanted to answer just to piss him off. "Good because yes the other women in our family go. It's where we trade information most of the time it is false on both sides. It is formal so no jeans and shirt. But Alice is over here and has your dress already. She said she had a feeling you would wake up today and would want to go. Alice always has these feelings and so far she has always been right so we just go with it." Ok I thought I was the only one who knew of Alice's 'feeling' I wasn't able to go out much but she had the same 'feelings' when she broke me out and got me stable with the house and everything. I was glad I would get to see everyone. So we all joked around and waited until Alice and Esme got here. And when they did I briefly got a hug with Esme and Alice dragged me off to the bathroom. She cleaned my nails up as well as my toes and shaped them evenly. I was then waxed in areas that never got waxed and I screamed. Which caused Edward to almost bust down the door. Weird. Nobody normally cares when I scream. I took an amazing shower and washed and dried my hair. The rest was up to Alice, she curled my hair and put curlers in then painted my nails. While we waited for them to dry we talked and caught up with each other. Which was me listening to what Alice and everyone else did for the past week and a half. She told me I looked amazing the way I was and that she wouldn't force me to gain the weight back. Which was nice because when Alice wants something she gets it. Once she was certain my nails were dried she let me see the dress and it was breath taking. It was a beautiful dark blue which looked amazing against my pale skin. Alice filled me in on the details of the dress. It cost almost 4,000 dollars (she said she got it on sale pfft), it was made of some amazing tulle that is only produced in France and the designer is Monique. That was all I caught while she spoke because I was mesmerized with how perfect the dress slipped on and how perfect it looked paired with a low pair of Jimmy Choo pumps and a Jimmy Choo clutch. It all looked amazing. She told me that Edward had a gift for me. She proceeded to pull out two Harry Winston boxes. I almost died. God only knows how much money this one outfit costs. She pulled out a medium sized necklace with a lot of diamonds and a pair of drop earrings that were just as beautiful as everything else. I was at a loss for words, I just hugged Alice and thanked her. I wasn't going to keep any of this but it was fun to play dress up. I'll just let Alice think I stopped hating being given gifts. She applied a small amount of mascara and eye shadow and lastly lipstick. She put a drop of foundation under my eyes because I still looked a little tired and I was ready. We made our way out and when everyone saw me their mouths dropped. Esme started crying and they guys were amazed.

"We are going to be beating the men hell even the women away tonight." Carlisle said.

"Thanks Da-Carlisle" Jesus I got caught up in the moment and almost called him dad.

He slowly approached me and hugged me.

"Isabella I would be honored for you to call me dad as long as you call Esme mom." He looked down at me softly almost in tears. I knew a little Italian so I tried to answer him in Italian.

"Sì, papà e mamma grazie" (Yes dad and mom thank you) He looked a little shocked and happy at the same time. This only caused Esme to cry a little harder. Thank goodness for waterproof makeup.

"Isabella you look higher than perfection. Thank you for joining this family and thank you for trusting us" He hugged me lightly. Jasper and Emmett told me the same thing and everyone made their way to their own dates and I lingered behind.

"Thank you for the gifts they are more than words can describe." I looked up at him

"The jewels are nothing compared to you Isabella, you are higher than perfection and you live up to if not higher than your name." He walked closer to me, placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and escorted me to the car and helped me in. We made our way to the restaurant where I would be meeting the family that had my little girl. I have a feeling tonight wasn't going to be fun or easy. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I just didn't know what would go wrong.

* * *

(Aro Pov)

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

"Come in." I was very anxious but overall very happy. The door was opened and in stepped in one of my guards and sons, Demitri, behind him was a very small little girl who was very scared and was looking around. I felt bad but she was my daughter and I missed a few years without dítě. (My baby)

"Little girl if you don't fucking move this-" Before he could finish I wiped my gun out and had it aimed at his head, cocked and ready to be fired. I heard a small screech but didn't take my eyes of him.

"If you ever raise your voice yet alone use that language around my baby I will not hesitate to kill you…...Understood?" I waited for he was my son before she was my daughter, but I would not stand for him disrespecting the princess and his sister.

"Understood." He ground out. It was fine for now but if he did it again I would not hesitate to hurt him for his disrespect.

"Good, now who all was hurt? Where is the rest of my team? And are they working on Lucy's room yet?" I was too excited to breathe and wait for my answers. I still haven't gotten a good look at her yet but I know I had only scared her more with pulling my gun out. Speaking of which. I quickly put it back in its holster and waited.

"Father everyone I believe was killed except for James. He was only shot but he is fine so that should answer your second question." He waited for my reaction I didn't really care about the team they would have died eventually so its whatever. James I was a little worried about but I knew he would be fine with a few days off. I just nodded as a sign to continue on.

"Now as for her room it is being worked on but she is being a difficult little sh- I mean being a difficult little child. Without disrespecting you why is she so important and who is she?" He was curious that was bad. Curiosity killed the cat as we know. And it will kill many more if you aren't careful. But I will let it slide.

"My boy this is Lucy and she is the princess of the Denali Family." She will be at least if Bella is willing to make a trade for something or someone very valuable. See I have been keeping tabs on her for her whole life since that night. And well there is someone who has been dying to see his little princess. Charlie. (AN: Shocker! Re-read if you're confused because a few chapters ago he was dead!) Yes little Isabella thinks Charlie is dead, Renee does too but she dropped off the face of the earth and I haven't heard of any movement from her so I'm not worried. There is a lot we have to talk about with the Cullen's.

* * *

**So a lot to think about right? First thank you guys for the love and support. Second thank you _rhochradel_ for being my amazing beta :). Third there are new links to Bella's outfit for this chapter on my profile so if you want to see where I got the ideas from they should be there and working.I was going to give you guys the meeting to but decide to save something for another chapter. Plus I didn't want to overwhelm my beta. I hope you guys like it. and why do you think Bella is having a bad feeling? What do you think will happen? As you know (and if you don't) If you get the questions right you get the while chapter a few days before I publish it. Now you will most likely receive the un-beta-ed version. But I hope that's ok. Thank you for your love and support. Ill be doing shout-outs next-next week. Love you guys. Even the silent readers :)**

**Love,**

**:)**


	12. Poll?

**So guys this isn't A chapter but If you all go to the poll on my page and just answer the one question on there depending on the Answers I receive I can post the chapter I have finished today instead of Friday. Its up to you guys so go on over and vote. For me to add the chapter im going to need at least ten-fifteen of you awesome readers to answers whenever its done. Thanks and go poll! :P**


	13. The Meeting

**Hope You guys like this chapter its early because of the poll that was on my profile. You can still send your answers in. Which will determine the rest of my updates. Sorry this week my Beta didn't beta this chappy. But next week. I tried and re-read about five times. Hope that helped. Any way this is going to be good. At least I think so. I added some more to this because I felt it needed more. So on with the story we go. Enjoy. And don't forget next week is shout outs. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

"You mean…..Wait! She is my sister? That is crazy that means that she was born…"He turned white as a ghost. He knew because he knew all of Isabella's information. I mean he had to know who his future wife was going to be. (Don't you even think me wrong for it. I am not perfect but Demitri needed a little incentive for helping me out.) See I promised Demitri Isabella's hand in marriage. Since I have Lucy Isabella will do anything to have or even see her daughter again. And if I mention Charlie is alive when she steps foot on my property the Cullens can't do a damn thing if we never let her go back to them. That means if they pull up on our property and Bella sees Lucy and runs to her and we grab Bella and let everyone know she is staying with us until we decide to give her back , the Cullens can't pull guns on us but we can pull guns on them. Which in the end would be all of their deaths. So I have it set for just that to happen. Once we have Isabella we will also grab Lucy up and Isabella will marry Demitri and he is going to give her the best life or whatever after I have Lucy I don't really give two shits if he keeps her or he kills her. Some may see me as a heartless bastard but in reality I am a loyal heartless bastard , there is a difference.

"Demitri take Lucy to her room I will speak with her when we get back from the meeting. I want twenty men on us while we are out and the rest here. I want the car ready to go in about forty minutes. I only want the 'family' to go to the meeting with the Cullens. Oh and make sure Rosalie is there too it will be a shock.I want each pair to have there own car actually when it comes to Tanya just tell her to meet us there she can drive. (An:Here are the pairs (James,Victoria) (Aro,Sulipica) (Caius,Athenodora) (Marcus is alone) (Rosalie , (Is now with Tyler she sure does move on fast.) I didn't want Yall confused. Later you will understand why In chapter 9 Alice said '"Oh now you're quite? That funny not to long ago you just couldn't keep that mouth of your closed?" It did have a double meaning if you didn't know. Rosalies past will be put on blast {that rhymed lol} anyway she doesn't really move on that fast.) He nodded and scurred off to get what I asked done. I made my way up to my room to get ready for our 'family' meeting.

I love being powerful and rich. It is a great feeling I mean if it weren't for the Denali's the Volturi family wouldn't be as strong as we are. See many years ago the Volturi was the most powerful family. My family could walk free and be given the respect that we deserved. But when my foolish grandfather tried to go and kill off the Denali family so that we could be the largest and most powerful family he was killed as were many others . He was naive and thought they feared us because if the amount of people he killed. Well grandfather was wrong and was killed the only problem was my grandfather was on his own land. So the Denalis were wrong in shooting him and for a while our families would fight and would try and one up each other. I put the feud to an end and we made a treaty to never shoot or draw arms on someone else's property. What a great day that was. Oh! I must get ready…. Where is it? Where did I put it? Ahh there it is. See my grandfather was naive but he did find and amazing colong that runs in the Volturi/Denali family. It is a little light but strong I have been wearing it since I was a little boy. Thats what all the men in this family received at a young age to show our strength.

"Dad the cars are ready lets go!" Yelled my impatient son. If I didn't love him I would have shot him where he stood outside my door.

"Very well lets be on our way." We all piled into our respective cars and made our way to 'Bella Italy'. Its one of Carlisles is were we have our 'family get togethers' thought they are almost never pleasant.

* * *

"Ok is everyone here? Good. Now Bella we know you can't shoot a gun so just stay by us and don't speak please?" He was trying to be gentle but I couldn't stand being treated like a child. What did Edward know? So I decide to mess with him. I tried to pout and look sad. Then I put my head down and prepared my 'doe eyed' look. When I looked at Edward he gasped lightly. His eyes turned darker instantly. Good, I've got him right where I want him. I slowly walked towards him and snaked my arms around him but at the same time whispered in his ear. ' But Edward think about all the things that can be done with a gun." And his breathing became ragged and I grabbed his gun and before he knew it it was pointed at him. I was going to shoot him. I didn't even cock the gun. I was just trying to prove a point.

"Opps im sorry I think you lost this?" I tried to sound innocent all the while he looked confused and then smirked.

"Well Im sorry to have underestimated you Isabella, you have proven a worthy opponent." With that he took his gun and continued inside.

"Isabell as fun as that was to watch , I don't want to see that side of you ever." Carlisle said. He wore and amused expression. I blushed I had totally forgotten everyone around me. Once I looked around everyone just laughed and we made our way into 'Bella Italy". Once we got to our table we sat down next to our respective partners. Well everyone else did besides Emmett and I. It was funny I felt odd sitting in the middle to two large men. Emmett on my right and Edward on my left. Everyone broke off into their own conversations. I just sat feeling out of place and then Edward tapped me.

"Bella that was amazing out there. I have never been that turned on and confused before. No one woman or man have ever been able to distract me enough to get that close to me let alone take my gun. I admire that." He looked like he wanted to say more.

"Thanks Edward that means a lot to me." I was confused on what I should of said. He looked at me as if asking to say more. I nodded slightly.

"Everyone I would like to excuse myself i'll be back before the meeting begins." Edwards announced and took my hand and lead us outside. Once we got outside I looked at Edward and almost laughed because he was blushing. Edward-Mob-Boss-Cullen was blushing. It was adorable. my occupations but I want to protect you…..I need to protect you. I cant keep you off of my mind and…..and….and...well im.. ..lll well" He paused and took a break. "Will you be my bambina?" I knew exactly what he was asking. and before I knew it he had clasped a perfect bracelet on my wrist. It was small and elegant. It had to be worth a ton of money. I was still lightly touching my new jewel when I realized he asked me something.

"Omg sorry its just so pretty. Yes Edward I will be your girlfriend." I never saw this day coming i'm not perfect enough for him.

We walked back in and made the announcement everyone was happy but didn't seem startled me was what Carlisle did. He pulled a gun on Edward and cocked it. Edward didn't look scared but I almost flew out of my seat.

"Dad!What are you doing? Put that thing away." I was worried it might go off. Carlisle just looked at me and smiled.

"Sweet girl calm down. I do this to all the boys when they date my princesses. Edward just has to promise me to never hurt OR SCARE you ever, as well as keep you happy and healthy. And if he fails to keep up his part of the promise there will be fatal consequences. SO Edward to you promise to love my baby girl?" He was serious.

"Edward wait you don't have to make that promise for me its ok. We can just forget it I don't want you killed if things don't work out. Its….im not worth that." Everyones eyes whipped over to me. And almost at once everyone told me to never say I wasn't worth anything again. I nodded and stay ignored my comment. For now. And continued with the promise. Soon everyone was talking again and we were all happy. That was until the Denalis showed filled in and then the tension in the air was so thick im not sure you could ever cut through it. I was introduced to Aro made it his mission to 'personal welcome me' . Before I knew what was happening he had me in a rather odd hug and kissed my I couldn't place what it was but something about his smell seemed familiar. I have never meet him before but his name is so familiar and his smell is very familiar. I shook it off and made my way to my soon all the pairs were seated.I was snubbed by some of the women and the men kind of just looked at me and didn't like it but I am a big girl and it doesn't matter so I just ignored it.

"So Carlisle what is new? " Aro was straight to get to business.

"Well Aro how about we wait for taking and dine in a meal among family and friend.?" You could tell by the way Carlisle said that it was a question but a command. Aro clapped his hands and looked around.

"Well that is a mighty fine idea Carlisle. How has business been?" It was as if Aro was almost begging to speak of some business.

"Fine as usual." Carlisle answered shortly. Then he turned and called a waiter over and asked for some things in italian. I looked at Edward and he just looked at me and smiled. So I smiled back. Then I noticed two seats next to Edward were empty. So I whispered to Edward. " Is there someone missing?" It was odd that it seemed everyone was here but a chair was empty. Then I remembered Rosalie. Well would she still come? Can she? And who is the other missing person. All of my questions were answered when I heard a women high pitched squeal im sure all the dogs in this area heard it too. We all looked up to see Rosalie and someone I wasn't familiar with but I think her name is Tammy or something. Well Rosalie just sneered at all the Cullens which was weird since they are her family. When I looked at her she looked even more breathtaking than the last time I saw her. She had on a red strapless number that clung like a glove. She quickly took her seat next to Tyler I believe his name was. They looked a little more than just friends, and everyone notice how Rosalie was hoping Emmett would be watching her, but he wasn't he was speaking with a beautiful blonde named Kate. She was sweet and very kind to me and others. Which made Rosalie fume a little. Which Tanya continued to screech about where was Eddie? Once she found him she nearly launched herself over the table to get the seat next to him. I just watched. She was what you would call perfect. She had baby blonde hair that was perfectly straight and was wearing a green dress that set off her perfect golden eyes perfectly. It was actually odd her eye color but pretty nonetheless. She was yapping to Edward so fast and with such a high pitch im not sure how he could even hear.

"Eddie we can go back to the way things were before you got stuck with that boring bitch and her little brat." She was dead serious now how she knew about my kid I don't know but will find out.I tried to let it go and continue on with the dinner. As the night went on the few people who weren't to happy about my arrival were thawed out by now and we were all laughing and just having a good time. Tanya , was another story. I asked her a few questions and it went like this.

"So Tanya your hair is so pretty how do you get it that straight?" I was honestly curious because I would run to the store to get whatever product that she used. Thought I knew most of it was extensions I still tried to be nice.

"Oh Smella was is? I dont think you could afford this , and its more than nice." That was her great reply. Carlisle and every other Cullen (Except Rosalie) looked like they wanted to hurt Tanya. But I just sent them a signal to let me handle it. Edward never lost his tense position but he would let me handle it. She just made little comments all thru dinner but the straw that broke the camel back was when she said this.

"Eddiekins come on why wont you pay any attention to me. The view is this way. God has she brainwashed with her wacky voodoo? I can get some garlic water! Wait garlic water is for werewolves." She paused. I was about done with her but decide I would try and just ignore her. Edward seemed to be growing tired of her constant touching and all her talking. But we were all trying to be blondie- bimbo. Then she made a mistake.

"Eddiekins have you ever thought of using garlic on smella and her demon span im sure it will work just that same. Then we can be together." Edward was about to lose it as well as every other Cullen at the table. But just like Rosalie she made the mistake of disrespecting my kid. And I really didn't like that she was touching Edward. Yes I tried to be classy. But I couldn't stand her anymore before anyone saw it I had Edwards gun and had grabbed Tanya by her straggly bleached hair. I didn't give a shit that i heard about twelve guns cock at once I was done with bitch and it was time to put her down.

"Listen here you artifical barbie wanna-be. I have tried to be nothing but nice to you and cordial. Yet you persisted on being a low and sallow little girl. We aren't in grade-school Tammy!" Yeah I know that was low but I have had about enough of her. " So if you or anyone else in this room has a problem with me or with my kid bring it to my face. Now if you so much as call me smella again or disrespect my child again I will not hesitate to but a few bullets thru your plastic face. Are we clear?" Im tired of all these women who I have tried to be nothing but nice to disrespecting me or my kid. She is missing and we all know who has her. So for Tanya to continue to make these low blows , it got old quick. I was still waiting for an answer. She looked scared and was shaking. Since she hadn't answered yet I pulled a little harder on her extensions.

"Can you not hear me with all those damn extensions? I asked you a fucking question!" Im not weak yes I have my moments but when my baby is in danger I will not hesitate to hurt someone.

"Yes were diamond clear." She was either to scared to remember to say crystal clear or she is a total dip. Im gonna go with the lather. I let her go and slowly walked back to the table. Everyone of the volturis had their guns on me except Aro. Which was odd. He looked a little weird. So I sat for a while no one moved. I put Edwards gun back on the table. No one even was breathing.

"Ok can we all just jump over the goddamn cow in the room. I have a couple questions that need answers ." I was done being the victim I want my baby back. Everyone just looked at me. And then Rosalie opened her mouth.

"Oh goodie the scared little girl wants to act all big and bad. Then the minute you see Mike you'll cower back under the rock you came from. Typical. God Beall why do you have to ruin everything. You ruined my marriage, you ruined this dinner and you ruined mik-" She stopped herself. She looked as if she said too much then it all clicked. She was the one every business trip every late night at work it was was going to say Mike I ruined something between them. Thats why she hated me in the beginning. She seemed nice but I could tell with the lingering looks and the sneers she sent my way she wasn't happy with me for something. And it was because of my husband.

"It was you." That was I had to say and she looked very scared. I was sad or upset I felt nothing.

"You bitch! You knew what he was doing to me. You knew and you let him and then acted as if you cared when Alice brought me over. You are a disgrace of a person, you don't have a heart or a soul or anything. You are the worst of the worst. And one day when you meet your maker I hope for your sake its not me. Because I will not have any mercy for you." With that I sat and let her think it over. I composed myself and looked at Aro. It was his turn now.

"No Aro I don't believe we have meet before. But I recognize your name and your cologne . Why? And dont lie to me. " I waited and he became restless in his seat. He looked scared. For me to make a feared mobster shake it must be something very big.

"Aro spit it the fuck out!" I was done playing the nice girl. Others around me were shocked. But then it clicked. As I looked at his face I knew he was there . When those men all those years ago raped me he was there. He was one of them. But why would he be this scared. Sure he raped me but what could be so bad that he would get this scared?

"Im so sorry." That was all he said. Then I got mad! I for the second time tonight grabbed Edwards gun and cocked it and had it aimed at Aros head. That when Edward almost grabbed me.

"NO! Before anyone does something stupid put your guns down. NOW! Im not in the mood to kill someone who doesn't want to listen." I waited and they could tell I was serious so they kinda lowered their guns. That was good enough for me.

"No Aro tell them what you did." He started pleading.

"NO! You don't get to even cry to what you put me thru! After what you did! I begged you and what did you do? You laughed and ignored me. You told me to be a good děvka (Whore). Told me to just do my job. " I was almost screaming.

"Now you sit there and tell them what you did to me!" I waited and waited and got tired of waiting.

"Fine you dont wanna talk? I guess Ill have to wait. Before anyone knew it there was a loud bang and some smoke. I fired a warning shot close to his head." Edward again tried. Everyone was confused and frantic.

"Edward so fucking help me try to take the gun away again!" I was tired and wanted Aro to move on with telling everyone the truth.

"Fine since that didn't scare you enough I walked all the way over to Aros chair and held the gun to his face.

"Now since you can't form the words Ill do it for you." I then addressed everyone. "if I am correct when you commit a crime and you are a Mob head. If you rape someone and you end up with a child and you leave your child all alone without taking care of them, knowing they aren't in the best living situations , they barely have food and don't have the proper things a child needs. What is the penalty?" I waited and then it was almost as if it clicked with some of the people but none of the Cullens understood until Esmes head snapped up and she did something I never saw her do. She had her gun aimed on Aro and cocked her eyes were so angry and she started yelling in italian.

"VOI! Tu sei quella che ha causato il mio bambina questo dolore! L'hai hai benedetto con un bambino che è incredibile! Ma avrebbe dovuto mai successo! Sai cosa avresti dovuto fare! Ma si lascia soffrire! Si sta andando a pagare!" **(YOU! You are the one who caused my baby this pain! You have blessed her with a child that is amazing! But it should have never happened! You know what you should have done! But you let them suffer! You are going to pay!)** She was so mad everyone was shocked. Esme was so kind and soft spoken. I never would have thought for her to pull a gun.

"Si Aro sei peggio della feccia della terra! Vorrei sparo eri seai, m tu non desever morte così e facile! Stai per morire di una morte lenta e dolorosa. Ora, che cosa avete intenzione di fare è darci Lucy e potremmo essere generosi con la tua morte. Dove si trova?" **(You Aro are worst than the scum of the earth! I would shoot you where you are but you don't deserve such an easy death! You are going to die of a very slow and painful death. Now what you are going to do is give us Lucy and we might be generous with your death. Where is she?)** She was only getting angrier.

"Mama."**(Mom)** I whispered. She looked at me and her eyes softened and she just kept saying sorry in italian. I just nodded.I took a calming breath and looked at Aro.

"Now you will tell everyone else what you did!" I was pissed he just sat there with a smirk on his face.

"Should I tell them before or after I tell you about Charlie?" Wha...Charlie…..Dad? How does he?

"What do you know about him?" I was crying angry tears

"Oh he is still alive and well but wouldn't you love to know why he left you and your mother? trust me Isabella it wasn't because he didn't love the two of you." He smirked at me.

"SMIRK AT ME AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL BLOW THE SMIRK STRAIGHT OFF YOUR FACE!NOW TELL THEM!" I was sick of this bastard. HE began to shake. Good this fucker needs to be put in his place. He took Lucy and apparently Charlie but why?

"First I was one of the men who 'used' Bella. I thought she was a common whore. I had no one. And Renne offered. I..i..if...f. I had know I would have never done it but once I found out. I was a ..father. I panicked. And for that im sorry." He took a breath. "Im sorry I sent Mike your way. I thought he would help you and then i would have told you , but he went sour. Once you two were married I couldn't do anything. Mike knew that ." That shocked me. Everyone erupted. I got everyone to quiet down. But you could tell the slightest thing could sent any of the Cullen men and Alice off.

"And Charlie?" I needed to know about my father.

"He had to pay me for my 'services' and he couldn't so it was either you , Renee, or him. He took to long and we choose him. He wasn't leaving for a relationship as Renne thought. Your whore of a mother was sleeping with me. But Charlie loved that bitch more than anything. He is now at my facility and will stay there until we can make a" He took a dramatic breath. "trade of some sort, I already know what I want." He looked me dead in the eye but I never faltered. I looked at him hard and cold.

"And what do you think you want in this trade?" I was tired of his games.

"You."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Was it good? Bad? Ok? Let me know with a review. Follow and Favorite if you choose :) Love you all. See ya next week. For those of you who haven't filled out the poll on my profile. Go and do it please! :) It will be closed on Friday Midnight my time (AZ).**


	14. Hiatus:(

**Hello everyone this isn't a chapter. But I have been having some health problems and with all the emergency visits and normal visits and things like that plus life it has been a few weeks I think since I last updated. Which I im sooo sorry. Im sorry that I cant continue on with the story. But Im not abandoning it. In October I have an appointment that should help figure out whatever is wrong with me. In short for about five years Ive had these random pains in my ribs and at first they weren't to bad and were to quick for me to even think about it being something serious. But as time has gone on the pain has gotten to strong . So I decide to go see someone about it but from the seven doctors Ive seen about it recently they still don't know what it is. And I have tried almost everything to help with the pain but once I realized I might need professional help I went in. So they are trying to help me. But in the meantime im sorry I cant update. Today the pain has been kind (Ik werid) so I was able to add this. Again im sorry. But as soon as I can sit long enough to finish a chapter and send it off , I will be back. I hope you all haven't given up or thought I was leaving. But for right now this story will be on hiatus. Thanks for your love and support.**


End file.
